Star Gazing
by prophetofgreed
Summary: An unexplained crush has an A-list take notice to a clumsy black haired loser. Little does she realize that something strange is going on with the boy. A tale of Star's fall from popularity and how she begins to bond with Danny, Sam and Tucker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Bruce Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Editted: 1/30/2011

**Inspired by Dani Rose Phantom's challenge**

**This is just an experiment with my writing, trying new things and trying to learn to be better at romance.  
Hope you enjoy it =)**

**The timeline of this story is explained if you have a keen eye at a few details.**

**

* * *

**

Star Gazing

Chapter 1

I sat in the school library looking at my homework with no enthusiasm to finish it. 'I can't focus' she thought frustrated.

She tried so hard to get 'him' out of her mind but she just could not find it possible.

It was just so unnatural, just so... wrong. But somehow she had a crush on him.

Mind you a few days ago it was mindless curiosity. But slowly it was turning into an obsession.

'Probably one of the biggest crushes of my 14 year old life.' She thought.

It drove Star crazy just how hard it was to stop thinking about it. That this one insignificant boy could have such huge effect on her daily life.

'What did this little nerd have that attracted her?' Star thought in dismay

He had no redeeming qualities. He wasn't super smart, he wasn't rich and most certainly wasn't athletic. She saw him in gym class through her childhood. Being usually picked last or second last because of how clumsy he was.

Star was also part of the A-list. One of the people who are supposed to squash him like a cockroach, dumb jocks like Dash and Kwan found it easy to squish him into a locker! Why did she find it hard to squash his spirits with her A-list superiority?

She tried to rack her brain of qualities that could explain why she would like him. Was it his raven black hair? Maybe, I mean it was amazing how messy his hair can be.

Was it his smile? No way, it was just too goofy. She started to think up an image of his smile. There was no cockiness with the smile, it was pure exhilaration, pure joy. Unlike a smile of some jock throwing the winning touchdown pass in some worthless football game. The smile would show his teeth that weren't perfect, but seemed straight enough not to require braces.

Before she could stop herself, she sighed as she admired the image in her mind.

'Ok, I obviously like his smile' She thought embarrassed.

What else could he have? He's as skinny as a jutted fish. He wasn't overly tall nor short, just somewhere in-between.

His eyes were... and then she saw him, the boy that had been plaguing her mind for the past week just passed by her with little to no indication of noticing her.

'How could he not notice me? I'm an A-list!' She thought furiously.

She looked out towards him in his usual get up, a white t-shirt with blue jeans and red running shoes. She looked at his face and noticed his sparkling ice blue eyes.

Her heart almost melted. The colour of them was the most beautiful eyes she'd have ever seen, and the light from the window just amplified just how shockingly blue they were.

'I guess I like his eyes too.' She thought as she continued to stare.

He looked into the book shelves but she barely noticed as she unknowingly looked at his butt. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts.

'Damn hormones, he's just a nerd. You should be thinking of someone else! Like the lead singer of Dumpty Humpty.' She told herself in her mind.

As she continued to stare the Goth geek stepped up from the end of the shelf and started to talk to him. This made her blood start to boil.

'What did she have that I don't?' She thought furiously.

The girl started to smile as the boy said something and the Goth geek, Sam was it? Started to laugh.

'I should be the one over there laughing at whatever he just said' Star thought furiously. 'I should be the one who could wow him with her good looks'

She tossed her shining hair as an agreement to her inner argument. But instead she was stuck.

Stuck behind invisible guideline between him and her. There was a line that told her that he was off limits, but not because he was too good for her. It was because of her status as an A-list, and if she talked to him at any time then there'd be a major backlash in her life.

She would be kicked out of the A-list, leaving her friend less and unpopular. And she didn't want that. Despite what others may think, she likes the shallow lifestyle of being popular.

It may be a more complicated life, but it was her life.

"And I guess he's just out of my reach." The girl whispered.

Then the door to the library slammed open revealing a beautiful 14 year old Hispanic girl wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with black pants. Paulina was the queen bee of the A-list and I was her satellite.

"Star! Star! There's a sale going on at the mall! Let's go!" Paulina exclaimed in excitement.

Not expecting the Hispanics appearance, Star jumped in surprise.

The librarian quickly shushed Paulina while giving her a cold glare. Paulina just ignored the librarian, looking back to Star.

"Come on, already let's get going." Paulina said more calmly.

"Yeah, just a sec." Star said exasperated.

Star started to pack up her bag looking up to observe her crush, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson had stepped away from the shelf and were both walking towards her and Paulina.

"So, you and Tucker are coming to my house for my parents, grand unveiling of their prized invention" Danny asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam said returning Danny's sarcasm with a laugh.

As the two passed Paulina and me, Sam just gave Paulina the hard glare that Paulina just returned. Danny just rolled his eyes at the staring contest between the two young teens. Danny started to guide Sam away from Paulina trying to leave the library without a fight breaking out.

Once Paulina felt that Sam was far enough, she looked down at Star. "God I hate that Goth freak!" Paulina said in venom.

Star had to agree, since she had a firm grasp on her crush. "Yeah, me too!"

Star got her packed backpack off the ground and stood up straight, tossing her well moisturized blond her into the air a bit

"Now let's go to the mall." Star told the queen bee of the school.

"Yeah! I'm sooo going to get that pink tank-top with the sky blue jeans that I found at that store beside..." Paulina said.

Star soon just blocked out Paulina as she talked about clothes, thinking back to Danny.

'Maybe it's just not meant to be' Star thought sadly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I hope I didn't butcher any of the charcacters...**

**This story may be continued if there's enough reception for me to continue.**

**Please review if you want me to continue! :)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to keep this story going because of the great feedback of chapter 1.  
I've also fixed up the problems from chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Life went on as normal as can be, Paulina had dragged Star to multiple stores before she found a nice pink tank top and light blue jeans that ended just past her knees.

But the trip to the mall wasn't a totally bust. Star had got herself a new white tee-shirt that featured a backwards P. The shirt wasn't really special but she really liked it. It really suited her when she tried it on, so she bought it.

The next day Star wore the new shirt, loving at how her classmates stared at her beauty.

Though everyone could've been looking at Paulina in her new outfit, but she was the prettier one between the two of them, and she accepted that.

Star was walked through the halls of Casper High with her friend Paulina.

Paulina was busy talking about the new episode of her favourite television show York Town from the night before. Paulina continued to blabber on about the show when Star noticed her crush Danny Fenton across the hall.

The raven haired boy was looked as though he was thoroughly spooked. He twitched strangely looking around nervously for any signs of danger.

He opened his locker and got his books for his next class, closed the locker and left with haste.

Star looked on thoroughly confused. 'What had caused him to be so jumpy?' Star pondered.

Star knew that the boy was extremely clumsy but he was never looked this paranoid before.

Star continued deep in thought when Paulina noticed that her friend wasn't listening to her. "Star, why aren't you listening to me?" Paulina said looking annoyed.

Star completely unaware of her friend beside her turned her head towards Paulina and asked "Sorry Paulina, just had something on my mind. What were you talking about again?"

"Like I was saying, Nick is totally going to find a way to beat up that thug. And isn't Doug just hot!" Paulina said with a squeal.

Star didn't understand what was so entertaining about York Town. But because of Paulina, LOVING the show, Star was forced to watch the show as well.

"Actually I think Aaron is hotter." Sam remarked.

Paulina gasped at Star's comment, showing her surprise.

"Aaron is the ugliest Star. What do you see in him?" Paulina said in a snooty tone

"Well I guess I really like his messy long hair" Star admitted.

"His messy hair's gross!" Paulina exclaimed.

Star's best friend put her hand on her face symbolizing a face palm. "I've got to go to Science, I'll see you later Star."

As Paulina walked away Star was ready to explode in anger.

'Ugh, I hate it when she acts as if my opinion doesn't matter!' Star thought in anger.

This was a common occurrence in Star's and Paulina's friendship. Their two opinions would clash; Paulina would never listen to Star's opinion and act as though Star was the one that was wrong.

'I'm entitled to my opinion!' Star thought angrily.

Star continued to walk her way to Math fuming in anger of the situation she was in. She was probably going to have to apologize just like every other time this happen just because Paulina was just too spoiled and stubborn to see any other view as dignified.

The school day passed on slowly for Star. All her classes were dreadfully boring and Mr. Lancer's English class was like the knockout punch to Star's attention span.

The overweight balding teacher was blabbering on and on about 'tragic flaws of Macbeth' which left more than half the class with their heads on the desks wishing for the day to end.

Star sat in the back corner of the class laying her head on her desk not paying attention to the teacher at all.

Her head was on top of hand making herself a soft spot to lay her head. Before long her hand started to numb from the lack of circulation in her hand.

She sifted her body to get try and get comfortable when she started to stare at the paranoid form of Danny Fenton sitting diagonally from her.

'What has him so scared?' Star thought sadly. 'Could there be something going on with his parents?'

As Star thought of reasons for Fenton's strange behaviour she realized that the only thing she knew about her crush was his extreme clumsiness, had creepy parents, his older sister was probably the smartest kid in the school, got bullied by Dash and was friends with that goth freak and that techno geek.

When she looked over what she knew about her crush, she found it quite pathetic that was all she knew about him.

Mr. Lancer had now just finished talking about tragic flaws and started to talk about Macbeth's grave mistake.

Star sighed in frustration. 'Does he really think we care about this crap!'

In her boredom she stared to go into a trance staring at her forearm trying to find something interesting about her smooth scar-less arm.

She stared past her arm and noticed something very peculiar.

"That can't be right?" Star whispered.

Star started to focus her attention right back at Danny, but not at his face or body, just at his limp hand by his side.

At first it looked like a trick in the light but as Star continued to look at Danny's hand, she can see through his hand, making his hand look as transparent as glass. The hand was still able to be seen but see can see Danny's desk legs as well as his legs.

'But that's impossible' Star thought.

But the evidence was right in front of her. Danny Fenton's hand was transparent.

Star was transfixed at the site, completely ignoring the world around her as she continued to study her crush's hand.

A minute passed and the strange transparency looked as though it was getting worse until to Star's astonishment, the hand was completely gone. But it unlike an amputation where a rounded stump is left, it seemed as though his arm just ended at his wrist.

'His hand is gone!' Star thought in disbelief. 'I must be going crazy!'

Star rubbed her eyes multiple times trying to see if it was a trick but the hand was gone every time. While Star continued to stare in disbelief, Danny finally noticed his hand problem.

His eyes went wide and quickly put his arm under his desk hiding his now vanished hand.

He closed his eyes and looked like he was in deep concentration when pulled his arm from under his desk.

The hand was completely intact and as normal as ever.

'What the heck. I could have sworn that his hand was gone!' Star thought confused.

Star looked at Danny again. He looked paler then ever and continued his nervous fidgeting. It almost looked like he was shaking. 'No way, that just happened, Fenton's hand disappeared!' Star thought distressed.

Star head was getting heavy as she her mind whirled for an explanation for what happened.

'I must be just seeing things, no one that can be real!' Star thought logically.

To quell her curiosity she glanced again at Danny's shaking form and couldn't help but think that something strange was happening to Danny Fenton and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tell me what you think in a review! =)**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3. Sorry about the wait, but I have been busy working on New Member of the Order.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter! =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Star was transfixed. She could have sworn that Fenton's hand disappeared, but after a week of careful inspection and borderline stalking, she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, though he was still just as jumpy.

Not only was she transfixed, but she was frustrated. The feelings she had for Danny were still there and her curiosity about him was still present. Star kept on trying to forget the about the clumsy teen, but her teenage hormones told her that she loved every single detail about the boy, including his clumsiness.

* * *

Star was walking home from school, wincing every so often as she stepped on her injured leg. She'd injured it in the middle of one of the many attempts at the cheerleader pyramid.

Star hobbled in anger, still seething over how she had gotten injured.

When the team was in the middle of practicing the pyramid, Paulina thought that it was a good time to answer her phone, when she was the one in the corner of the pyramid!

Paulina stepping out from the pyramid was the catalyst of the disaster. Right when she stepped out of the pyramid, everyone started to fall from all directions...Star had been at the top.

'Seriously, Paulina can be so brainless sometimes!' Star thought furiously.

'But did she do it on purpose?' Star wondered.

When the coach of the cheer team had chosen Star to be on the top of the pyramid, the look of pure of hatred that Paulina speared into Star frightened her beyond belief. 'Maybe she was jealous?'

And as Star thought it over she just thought it was plain ridiculous that the queen bee of the school would be jealous of her. I mean, she knew she wasn't as good looking as Paulina but could she actually make the queen threatened by her?

Could it be that Star was becoming the queen herself?

Star continued to think it over and then just found shook her head, thinking that it was just ridiculous to think like this.

* * *

Star continued to hobble and limp her way back home, she was nearly halfway when she heard a crash come from the alley up ahead.

Star stopped mid-step, clearly disturbed by the unusual noise. She shook her head in disbelief. 'It's probably just a cat or something'

She took a cautious step forward, still afraid even when logic told her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

She went in front of the corner, peeked her head around to quickly inspect the alley. She looked over the dark, dirty alley trying to find the source of the noise. Other than the large amount of garbage lying all over the pavement, she found no trace of anything making that loud crashing noise.

So Star started to walk again. 'Man, I'm jumpy' Star thought

Just as she took another step something green had come up from the ground. Star stood shocked as she stared face to face with a 7 foot tall octopus. But this wasn't a natural octopus, for one octopus's don't glow, they don't have flaming tentacles, they did not float, they don't have red eyes staring murderously into someone's soul and most certainly do not have carnivorous teeth threatening to bite Star's head off.

Star hobbled back in shock, not able to breathe. She quickly turned and tried to run, but with her injured leg she was much slower than she could've been. She heard the monster octopus hiss deeply behind her, making her move faster.

She started to hop on one foot as the pain in her injured leg became too much for her. She felt the monster practically breathe down her neck, and instead of the normal heat you'd expect from a monster, Star felt a spine shiver from the frosty cold emitting from its mouth.

She turned to check how far away she was from the monster. She gasped and nearly screamed when she saw the octopus was only a foot behind her.

Star turned too fast and tried to keep balanced, but fell onto the concrete below.

She hissed in pain as she landed on her leg, but that was the least of her worries. She held her breath not daring to move as the monstrous octopus inspected her.

At closer inspection of the octopus she noticed how the beast had some sort of green slime dribbling out of mouth. The red eyes of the monster were soulless and showed no mercy. One of the many tentacles extended itself towards her.

Star started to hyperventilate as the tentacle touched her midsection.

The tentacle shot freezing cold into her chest, it felt almost like an ejection of pure arctic cold into frail body. Tears came to her eyes and she started to scream in fear as she was lifted off the hard concrete, now completely in the beast's grasp.

Star continued to scream, hoping that someone, anybody would save her.

"Hey ugly! I'm sorry to say, but she doesn't want to be your date for the formal!" Someone echoed from the side.

The octopus was suddenly hit in the side. It sailed through the air and literally went right through the building wall, as though it had phased through. Star fell hard into the concrete, scraping her exposed arms and legs. She got up slowly trying to find any sign of the monstrous octopus.

"You OK?" Someone said from behind.

Star quickly turned around, finding the source of the voice.

Before Star was a young teenager in a black and silver hazmat suit. His whole body gave off a glowing aura of mysterious power that Star couldn't explain. His hair was completely snow white and his eyes glowed neon green. He had a look of concern as he kneeled down, lending a hand to Star.

Star graciously took the hand but suddenly let go, feeling the similar frostbite like cold emitting from his hands, just like the octopus's tentacle.

"Ah, cold!" Star exclaimed.

The boy just stared dumbly at his hand, wondering what he had done.

Star desperately blew on her hand trying to warm it up. Once her hand was relative warm again she looked up to find the boy who had rescued her, but found that he was nowhere to be found.

"What the heck!" Star whispered to herself softly.

She got up and looked around the area. Her whole body was now battered and bruised from the day's events. She looked around for the mysterious boy and monstrous octopus but found that they were both gone.

'No way was that real' Star thought in disbelief.

She looked down at the hand that grabbed the boy's hand and noticed that it was still red from the cold. She also noticed the same redness around her chest, right where the octopus had grabbed her

She continued to walk home, her mind awhirl at the strange supernatural events accruing around her.

* * *

**Oh my word! Star has seen Danny's ghost half! *gasp***

**Ok hope you like my description of Danny's ghost half and the ecto-pus.  
Remember to Review!**

**Also check the poll I posted. I would greatly appreciate your votes!**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, a chapter update after forever!  
Sorry about the wait, like I said in my other story, the past month has been extremely busy! It's kind of ridiculous.**

**Please enjoy the chapter. I hope you guys like it! =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Throughout the last week, Star was constantly thinking about the strange encounter she had with the white haired boy.

But the more she thought about it the more frustrated she became about the whole situation. She still had no idea how the octopus was able to float, why both the boy and the octopus were so cold, what aura was coming off of the boy and how he had left so quickly! The list went on and on as she thought about it.

Star also decided to not tell anyone about the encounter. She contemplated telling her mother but what could she say? 'Hey Mom, guess what happened to me today. I got attacked by some monster and some mysterious boy with white hair saved me.' Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

And the boy managed to do something that nothing else could do. It made her stop thinking about her crush, Danny Fenton and started to become obsessed with the white-haired boy.

'Was he an alien? He looked to human to be an alien and yet there was something powerful about him or was he from another dimension?' Star thought in fascination.

Ridiculous theories kept coming up as Star thought about the boy.

It was like she was in auto-pilot. She may have been there in attendance, but she her attention wasn't on her life; it was on the mysterious boy that saved her.

If someone asked her what they learned in class, she didn't have the slightest clue. If asked about what was happening recently with her family, she didn't know. It was lucky that Star was talented at cheerleading because she would've injured herself if she wasn't.

But the auto-pilot stopped on Monday after cheer practice as her coach told her something that made her completely forget about the neon green eyed boy.

* * *

Star walked through the school halls striding with huge confidence and positively beaming as she caught lots of people's attention with good looks and infectious enthusiasm.

She had just found out that she had gotten the part to be the head cheerleader at the pep rally.

This went that all eyes would be on her as she tried to lead the spirit of Casper High for the upcoming season for the school football team.

This was going to be a huge popularity boost for Star and it made her absolutely giddy in excitement for the next week's rally.

'Life is great. No, better than great! It's amazing!' Star thought happily.

Her mind was finally relieved of thinking about the unusual encounter. The future seemed pretty bright at the moment.

'If I rock at the rally, who knows how popular I'll be!' Star thought with enthusiasm.

* * *

It was lunch and Star got her lunch and sat beside Paulina at their usual table.

Star started to bite into the school burger. She frowned at the unnatural flavour of the beef patty. But she just shook her head trying not to think about such little problems with the cafeteria's food. Even with the vegetarian menu coming in next week.

As Star was eating her food she looked across at Paulina who looked as though she was deep in thought. Star thought that it was strange; Paulina usually was very care free and didn't need to think much.

"Hey Paulina" Star said to get Paulina's attention.

Paulina's eyes lost its distant look as she looked over at her.

"You OK?" Star said out of worry.

Paulina gave her Star a strange look, it was almost a glare but yet it wasn't threatening enough to be one. Yet, it still gave Star the chills.

"Oh I'm fine Star. Just thinking about today's Math test." Paulina said.

Star was sceptical of Paulina's claim but let it pass.

"Oh OK. You just looked really depressed or something..." Star tried to explain.

"You're such a worry wart Star" Paulina said with a laugh.

Star frowned at the laugh, but just ignored it.

"You excited for the pep rally on Friday" Star said happily.

Paulina's happy face suddenly bent back into a strange and out of place frown.

'Paulina loves cheerleading, why would she frown about one of the biggest events for the cheerleaders?' Star mused.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Paulina said in mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah me too! Especially when I get to go centre stage!" Star said proudly.

Paulina just crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders like a disgruntled toddler as she stared out at Star.

Star looked at Paulina again very puzzled when a couple of the girls also on the cheer team sat beside them and talked about the rally.

Star turned her attention towards them talking avidly as she gossiped about the event. If Star turned her head ever so slightly she would have noticed Paulina staring daggers into the back of her head.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but next chapter will be very important and probably longer than the other chapters.**

**Also a reminder to cast your vote on the poll on my profile. I will be taking it down at the end of the March.**

**And as always review what you think is going to happen at the rally? Did anyone see my small hints at the timeline of the Danny Phantom universe? Hint: It's something Star thinks of for next week's lunches.**

**

* * *

**Until next time,

Prophet =P


	5. Chapter 5

_Edit _(on 10/26/2011)_: _I finally fixed the mascot name from Bulldogs to Ravens! That seriously took months for me to fix... =/

**OK, here's the new chapter.**

**This is one of the most important chapters in the story.**

**I love how most of it turned out and I didn't take that long to make it =)**  
**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Today was the day. The rally approached and Star was practically bouncing in her seat.

The world around seemed like it was moving slower and slower as she watched the clock above her teacher. Her math class was completely beyond her attention as she kept thinking over the routine for the rally.

She practically could do it in her sleep but she still thought that something was always forgotten even when she had remembered every single detail.

'A second cannot be that possibly long!' Star thought bitterly.

It seemed like an eternity for the excited girl but when the bell finally rang, Star sprung from her seat and left the room quickly and made her way to the gym.

She manoeuvred through the crowds of students with ease as she went through the halls. She made it into the girl's gym locker room, completely empty as she went into her bag and started to get changed into her cheerleading uniform. Slowly more members of the cheer team joined her in getting ready.

Star was the first to be ready. She sat on the bench bored from the lack of any excitement as she anticipated the spirit and yelling to come.

She looked up and saw Paulina approaching. A smile grew on Star's face as Paulina sat down beside her.

"You excited for the rally?" Star asked.

Paulina smiled. "Yeah, totally! It's going to be great!"

Then out nowhere Paulina wrapped her arms around Star's body in an unexpected hug.

Paulina pulled herself away from Star's body and looked Star in the eye.

"You'll do great." Paulina said with a smile.

But as soon as the smile came, it disappeared in a serious stare.

"But, don't screw up. OK?"

Star felt butterflies start to fly around her stomach as she stared into Paulina's serious glare.

"Yeah I'll try Paulina." Star said softly, looking down to avoid Paulina's stare.

Paulina nodded her head, got up and left Star on the bench to talk to another cheer member.

But Star didn't let that deflate her attitude. She knew the cheer inside and out. She couldn't screw up.

* * *

The rally was in full swing now. Star was waving her pom poms in sync with the rest of the squad.

The announcer was introducing the most important players on the team like the quarterback, running back, safety, etc.

The big jocks ran through the gym doorway, going the rest of the team with a bunch of high fives and chest bumps. The crowd cheered with when all of the iconic players came out on the gym floor.

As the list of players was winding down, the long awaited cheerleading routine was approaching.

Star's stomach felt as though it had been twisted into a tight knot as she got nervous, but it was her stage and she wanted to shine as bright as the sun.

Once the last player Dash Baxter came out of the doors, Star and the rest of the cheer squad got into position for the routine.

"And please enjoy a routine created by our own cheer squad!" The announcer exclaimed.

Star waited for the musical cue to begin; once the musical started she sprung into motion.

She moved her arms into the air in motion with the music in the background.

Star remembered all her moves and cues in the routine, it felt effortless for her as she moved in perfect fluid motions. She didn't feel like it was separate motions looking good in a skimpy cheerleading costume. No, it was elaborate beautiful dance like the tribes did for a good farming season. It was like Star was dancing for a good football season.

She was in tune with the music, not just a part of the cheer team, but a part of the music itself.

Star didn't even notice the build up to the finale, the cheerleading pyramid.

As the girls got into position Star got behind the organized pile up of girls and prepared herself for the jump.

Once the bottom and middle layers of the pyramid were formed the girls giving Star the boost nodded to her.

Star took a deep breath and walked up to them. She placed her foot in the boost formation the two other cheerleaders had formed and then lifted herself up into second level of the pyramid.

She placed her one foot on the pyramid formation, got herself balanced and then placed her second foot on the level, placing herself on the top.

The view on the top was surreal. It was like Star was untouchable, like she was like the thing she was named after, a Star.

Star felt like she could stay up there forever, but the show had to go on.

Just when she got prepared to say "Go Ravens Go (1)" something caught her eye in the distant corner of the gym. Something was glowing brightly, flashing at random moments like a strobe light.

When Star focused more on to the corner she saw the white haired boy from a week ago.

He looked the same as ever, he still wore the black and white hazmat suit. His eyes were still glowed green and his hair was still as white as snow.

What amazed Star first was the fact that he was floating high above in the air. It was if it was magic that the boy was able to float in the air.

'He could fly?' Star thought in wonder.

Phasing through the gym wall was the same octopus. It attacked the white haired boy, but he weaved through the large tentacles and hit the octopi straight in the head with a hard punch.

Star couldn't believe that she was the only able to see this.

'There must be other people seeing this!' Star thought frantically

She didn't even consider the craziness of the situation that was unfolding in front of her; instead she put her hand out, pointing at the boy and octopus.

The outstretched arm had compromised her balance on the top of the pyramid and she started to try and get back on balance.

The crowd watched in awe as Star tried to regain her balance with wild flapping of her arms and strange chest movements.

She rocked back and forth trying to find her centre of balance until finally she had moved too far forward to keep her on the top.

She fell feet first toward the hard gym floor, going faster as she fell. Before the impact she looked to where the boy and octopus were, but they were nowhere to be found.

When she impacted on the floor her shin bone completely buckled under the pressure, she heard a snapping noise as she fell forward hitting her knees and chest into the wood. Her chin then hit the floor hard enough cause her ears to pop.

Star heard the people around her gasp and came to her aid. She tried to move her body into a sitting position, but it was useless because of the pain burning from her leg.

She tried to get her ankle into a better position but found that every time she moved her injured leg, jolts of pains would run up her body making her grind her teeth, forcing herself to not make a sound.

Ms. Teslaff was the first by star's side ready to give medical aid to the blonde.

The gym teacher shifted Star's leg causing her to hiss in discomfort as her ankle pulsed in pain.

"It looks as though your shin has been broken." noted.

Star was in shock of what said. 'Broken? My shin's broken.' Star thought sadly.

As got all everything organized for getting Star to the hospital the whole cheer squad surrounded Star giving her their condolences.

"It'll be all right Star. Hopefully its not that serious." One of the cheerleaders said nicely. The others nodded in agreement.

Star nodded, "Thanks guys"

Star leaned her back on the gym floor trying to get her head comfortable on the hard floor.

"Did you guys see them?" Star said weakly.

"See who?" A brown haired girl answered curiously.

"The boy and the octopus, didn't you see them, they were in the corner of the gym" Star said pointing to the place where she'd seen them.

But when she looked over at the corner, nothing was there. Just an ordinary part of the gym, nothing special or abnormal about it.

All cheerleaders looked concerned as they looked over at the ceiling corner of the gym.

"Is that why you fell Star? Because you saw an octopus?" Paulina said surprised.

"What? No! I'm not crazy, know what I saw." Star said angry.

The rest of the squad just looked on sceptically.

"Don't look at me like that guys. I know what I saw" Star tried to explain.

The girls just looked at Star as though she was foreign; they didn't understand and how could they? Floating octopi and white haired glowing boys? It sounded like it came from some messed up cartoon.

Star tried to explain again to the cheer squad when the paramedics had arrived on the scene to take Star off to the hospital. They knelled down to Star and explained that she may feel some pain when they move her.

Star just nodded not even listening as she looked up to the ceiling of the gym where she saw the white haired boy poking his head out of the wall.

Star couldn't believe it.

Before even thinking she pointed her hand to towards the boy. "Look there he is, don't you see him?" she yelled

Everyone around Star looked to where she was pointing but the white haired boy was too fast because he phased through the wall before anyone could see him.

Every looked but saw nothing but an empty ceiling, leaving Star to look like some crazy lunatic.

'This can't be happening!' Star thought frantically.

"Listen, he disappeared before you could see him." Star said while the paramedics quickly put her on the stretcher.

Everyone now looked at her as though she was alien to them even though a few minutes before she was the one of their peers. The looks in their eyes showed that somehow she was now taken out of the inner circle; she was the one looking from the outside for a way in.

Star was wheeled away on the stretcher she gave the cheer squad one last wave. The rest of the girls just nervously waved back and wished her luck, but it seemed like it was forced.

Before Star was wheeled through the gym doors she saw Paulina staring at her with a look of sadness and maybe was it, happiness? This confused her even more as she was brought to ambulance and put into the back.

The paramedics then started to do some work on her leg.

* * *

**1 (edit): I finally fixed it. Months ago I had it as the bulldogs instead of the canon, which is the Ravens.**

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**The events of this chapter are the catalyst of the new direction in Star's life. And next chapter you'll see the effects and reaction to that catalyst.**

**Please review what you think of the story's direction and please feel free to put in your input =)**

**And if there are any hockey fans out there. Please make a note in your review on who you're cheering for to win Lord Stanley's Cup!**  
**I'm hoping that the Vancouver Canucks can finally bring the home the cup! But that's just me.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. But I've been more focused on my other story, 'The New Member of the Order' instead of working on this. As well as how busy May has been.**

**But don't worry, I promise updates will be faster (ever so slightly)**

**Also...The Vancouver Canucks made it to the Stanley Cup Final! Hopefully, they'll win it all!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think in a review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was Star's first day back to school since the incident. She had wanted to stay some more at home, but her Mom forced her to go back.

When Star stepped through the halls of Casper high she hoped that she'd get a few stares at the cast fixed on her leg.

Instead it was a complete nightmare. Not only was everyone looking at her constantly, but they were talking about her.

Everywhere she walked she would hear whispers about herself from random people in the hall. If her shin wasn't cracked then she'd be able to at least try to escape the gossip.

And you would think that her friends would have come to her side, apparently not in her case.

From the beginning of the day, it seemed like everyone from the cheerleading squad as well as the A-list in general were trying to ignore her. Like for example, when Star went to her locker with cheerleading friend Tiffany beside her. When the blond tried to make conversion about her leg Tiffany just responded with a 'That's nice' comment and left quickly.

It puzzled Star to no end.

'Why would they ignore me?' Star thought to herself. 'Maybe it was something from what happened at the Pep Rally?'

* * *

As the morning went by, she slowly became more and more insecure about the people's stares. She felt foreign or somehow blocked off from everyone in her bubble that she somehow got trapped inside. She felt as if she'd fallen from the top of the pyramid to the bottom.

Distressed, angry and confused Star decided she had to see the queen bee of the school, Paulina, for some answers.

* * *

Paulina was at her locker taking out her text books for her next class while checking her face for any flaws on her skin. Star made her way to the latino as fast as she could with the crutches. She just made it when Paulina had closed the locker door and nearly collided into her.

"Oh hey Star." Paulina said nonchalantly trying to get around Star.

The blond blocked her friend's path with an outstretched crutch.

"What's going on Paulina? Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"You! Are the one who's strange! You're a freak, who believes in floating boys and octopuses" Paulina said arrogantly.

Star was shocked by the fiery response from her, but just looked at her defiantly, "I know what I saw."

"Sure you did...crazy"

"I'm not crazy!"

"That's what all the crazy's think." Paulina said in an icy tone.

Star just stared at her friend, barely comprehending all the hateful things that were being said.

"I thought we were friends."

"I'm not being friends with someone that's a danger to everyone around her!" Paulina said loudly, on the verge of yelling.

Tears started to leak into Star's eyes, as her brain started to process why everyone was looking at her.

'They all think that I'm crazy, that I'm some sort of menace against society.' Star thought with anger.

"I-I know what I saw!" Star stuttered, a single tear leaking down her cheek.

"I don't hang out with freaks" Paulina said, trying to put some extra venom with the word 'freak.'

The latino smiled and started to walk past Star. Just as she brushed past the blondes shoulder, Paulina whispered "You were also becoming too popular, so I needed you out of the way. You made it very convenient for me."

Star's knees started to shake, and not caring about how painful or embarrassing it'll be, collapsed on the floor, crying. The blond sobbed alone in the hallway, not caring about her next class.

Suddenly, a shadow went down the hall with the sunlight, as though someone had just walked into the hall. She looked up at the source of the shadow, but saw nothing there. Not even the shadow.

Star started to shake her head in disbelief. She clutched her head with hands, trying not to scream.

'I'm not crazy' repeated in her head, as a buffer from her hysteria.

* * *

Star tried to ignore the stares, her mind a blur as she tried to focus on the mud like food in front of her. Her eyes were downcast and shallow as she shifted the food in front of her, trying to make it more appetizing to eat or the very least, digest.

'What am I going to do!' Star thought sullenly. 'How am I going to prove that I'm not crazy?'

Star poked at her at her food trying to make the mud pies in front of look like some sort of tasty treat.

'Who needs them, if they're going to just throw me away like a rag, then why rejoin them' Star thought with anger.

'Okay, so now what do I do?' Star thought sadly.

With her head still down she heard someone.

"Is it free to sit here?"

"Sure" Star said downcast and moppy.

"You OK?" The person asked.

Star just gritted her teeth in anger. "How, do you think I feel?"

There was a short pause after Star's angry retort. For a moment, she thought that the person had quietly left until she heard their response.

"Well, I think you'd be feeling pretty miserable and unaccustomed to people staring at you...like your strange" The person finished quietly.

Star was unprepared for that response, she was expecting something more rude and sarcastic instead of an actually voice that cared.

Star finally looked up from her muddy plate and looked into the blue eyed face of Danny Fenton sitting across from her.

* * *

**Next chapter will have an important dialogue and hopefully, if all goes well, I'll have a fight scene... depends on what I decide to do.**

**Also, tell me what you think of how I'm intertwining Star into the paranormal world and don't be afraid to send any ideas or predictions for the story and constructive criticism. **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's the next chapter finished much faster than last chapter =)**

**Note: Chapter 6, 7 and 8 take place during Mystery Meat, but the events eariler in the story affect the outcomes of the story from the show (Star falling from A-list to freak). **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed or put the story on their alert lists. The story nearly doubled in favourites and alerts! And everyone's reviews have been fantastic! =)**

**Also, HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Star stared off into Danny's light blue eyes in wonder, trying to muster any form of dignity from her surprised face. Danny mean while just smiled awkwardly trying to make the moment a little less uncomfortable.

"So how's your leg?" Danny said, trying to break the silence.

Star just looked down at her cast leg, a frown coming to her face. "The shin's been cracked"

Danny winced as though the pain's been transferred to him.

"I'm not going to lie, but that sucks." Danny said sympathetically.

Star smiled, "Yeah, it's been a tough week."

"How so?" Danny asked innocently.

"So you haven't heard?" Star said sadly.

"No? What is it?"

Star hesitated for a moment, finding it hard to be able to explain the predicament she was in. To be able to express her practically ruined life to the person she'd been gazing from afar.

"Well, you know that I fell right?"

"Yes..." Danny said biting his lip.

"Well, I fell because I saw something-" Star started, trying to muster the courage to say it out loud. " Well... I saw, a floating boy with white hair fighting a floating octopus" Star finished with her head on the table, not wanting to see the look on his face, trying to her hide shame. "And now, everyone thinks that I'm some sort of freak!"

Star felt almost all of it break down on her shoulders. The injured shin from last week, to the betrayal of her best friend all the bad feelings burst out making her shudder as she was face down on the table. Tears threatened to break through her closed eyelids, not caring if her crush or everyone in the school saw.

"Hey, it's ok. Come on, please don't cry." Danny said urgently.

Star slowly looked up at him, her teal eyes glistening with water.

"I know high school sucks. And you know that. But-" Danny said pausing, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Take it from me, but sometimes being freaky isn't a bad thing. At least that's what Sam keeps saying."

Star smiled at him, her feelings going up slightly as she stared of into the caring blue eyes across from her, though that comment about the goth soured it a bit.

"Not a very smooth speech." Star said sarcastically.

Danny just shrugged looking down at his food, cutting it into a smaller piece to eat. The food in front of his was a piece of toast but instead of butter on the top there was a layer of grass on it.

Star wiped the tears out of her and watched as Danny took a bite of the grass toast.

"Is that grass on a bun?" Star asked, not being able to believe it.

Danny sighed, "Yep."

Danny then took another bite, shuttering as he gulped it down his throat.

"That actually makes THIS" Star said pointing down at her mud pies. "actually appetizing."

Danny laughed, "Yeah tell me about".

Danny's eyes were downcast at the food, as though his mind was focus on something else. As Star took another forced bite of her mud pie, Danny suddenly shot his head up looking around the room for something. Star didn't like the look at all. It seemed unsettling to see the boy across from her look so stressed out.

"Hey? What's-" Star was asking Danny before a piece of mud came out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head, messing up his messy black hair with dirt.

Marched forward with a look of a raging bull was Dash striding up to Danny holding up a plate of mud pies.

"Fenton!" Dash yelled.

Danny turned around, groaning at the sight of Dash.

"I ordered three mud pies, you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With mud! From the ground!" Dash said with absolute fury.

"And it's all because of your girlfriend." Dash reasoned.

"Sam's not my girlfriend" Danny explained distressed.

Dash just ignored Danny and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"These are the best years of my life!" Dash angrily addressed to Danny, his feet hanging a foot off the ground.

"After high school it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!"

"Actually its top-soil." Sam told the jock from the side.

"Whatever!" Dash yelled, throwing Danny toward the table.

Danny landed hard head first into the table. He groaned as he looked up towards the still fuming Dash. Star watched Dash angrily stomp up to the table, dropping the plate of mud pies in front him.

"Eat it. All of it." Dash hissed threateningly.

Danny looked down at the plate in despair, his facing showing how grimacing the idea of eating it all was.

"Come on Dash, leave him alone." Star said shifting the plate away Danny.

Dash turned his attention to Star, looking her over for a moment. "Did anyone ask for your opinion, freak!"

Star grimaced at her former friend's insult, staring him down trying to not show any weakness. Dash then took the plate again and put it in front of Danny. He knocked Danny in the back nudging him forward towards the plate.

Danny gulped as he stared down at the mud pies. Star gazed in disgust as he took a part of the mud into his spoon raising it to his mouth. His eyes were closed the mud came closer and closer to his mouth. He suddenly gasped, as if he had a chill down his spine.

He looked up, lowering his spoon. "Ugh..., Garbage Fight!" Danny exclaimed, raising the plate and mud, triumphantly throwing it right into the face of Dash.

Star laughed hysterically at Dash's face, completely covered in mud. Once she caught her breath, was when she noticed the mayhem that started from Danny's throw.

Everyone in the cafeteria was throwing all of the vegetarian food that they could get their hands on. Mud was lobbed left and right, splatting across the wall or any unfortunate person to be hit, the floor slowly becoming covered in mud.

Star quickly ducked down under the table, trying to not get any of her clothes dirty.

Underneath the table as well was Danny, Tucker and Sam all whispering something to one another.

Danny then pointed to the kitchen and started crawl through the mob of food fighters. Sam and Tucker followed loyally behind.

Star just simply held her gaze towards Danny crawling away, making his great escape from Dash.

'He's so brave' Star thought dreamily.

'Though, it was also pretty stupid to get Dash even more angry.' Star thought, laughing half hardily.

* * *

**So how do you like my Alternate Universe of Mystery Meat so far? REVIEW what you think! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**While writing this chapter, I finally got a great idea for something in the long run. As far as I could tell it's never been done before and I'm pretty excited to get to it! Though it may take some time...**

**Also, ='(  
The Canucks lost... **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, in faster time than usual =)  
I felt obligated to update fast because of the unbelievable support for the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! There were so many and every comment was amazing! **

**This chapter took a lot of creative tweaking for the past few days, but it's finally finished and done pretty good. Anyways...**

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a new day, normal as any in Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and since it was a weekday the kids were going to school.

Star hobbled herself out of the car, trying to keep the least amount of weight on her leg. Once she got all her things organized, she said goodbye to her mum and grabbed her crutches placing them underneath her armpits. She started to walk towards the front doors of school, slowly and carefully.

As she made her down the front pathway she noticed some activity around the school. 'What the heck is going on?' Star thought surprised.

On one side of the large park in the school were rows of barbeques with meaty steam blowing in the wind. The barbeques surrounded around a large stage with dancing woman in hot dog costumes. Above the stage showed a banner in bold letters saying 'National meat Society presents The Weinerettes.' Balloons were also given out to people, though the balloon was shaped and painted to look like a rib eye steak.

"What do we want?" The techno nerd, Tucker Foley yelled on centre stage.

"Meat!" The crowd yelled back.

"When do we want it!" Tucker yelled, continuing the chant.

"NOW!"

Star then looked out to other side where a large group of hippies surrounded a school bus with the banner 'Ultro Recyclo Vegeterians unite!' The crowd held signs of protest, mob like.

"Veggies now! Veggies forever!" The crowd chanted, over and over.

"What is going on?" Star said to herself.

"Oh, just my friends taking a fight a little too far..." Someone said from the behind Star.

Star turned and saw that it was Danny, looking just as confused as Star about the event in front of them.

"What is this anyway?" Star asked.

"Oh, just my friends taking a fight too far." Danny said sadly.

"You could say that." Star said, staring out at the crowd.

Danny just shook his head sadly and started to walk away. His head looking at the pavement the whole way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Star said getting in Danny's way.

"Nothing" Danny answered, his eyes looking tired and downtrodden. "Just had a lot to deal with the past month, and this isn't helping."

Stepping on either side of Star and Danny was Sam and Tucker looking angry and ready for a fight.

"You guys put together two protests in one night!" Danny asked, not able to believe it.

"Meat eaters Danny, always ready to fight. And our high protein diets give us the energy to do it quickly." Tucker said satisfied.

"Ultra Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest and because we don't waste time cooking our food, we can do it even faster" Star responded, glaring daggers towards Tucker.

"You guys think this is a little, extreme?" Danny said, trying to calm the two of them down.

"No choice buddy! You're either with me-"

"Or you're against him!" Sam interrupted.

"So who's side are you on" Tucker and Sam yelled together staring at Danny to choose a side. Danny looked panicked and confused on which side to choose or to choose anyone's side at all.

Suddenly the wind in the park started to blow furiously, circling towards the sky. A cruel evil laugh echoed the park, giving chill down everyone's spine. On the other side of the park the meat truck exploded with holes as the meat burst out of the truck, floated together. It swirled and compacted until a giant monster made up of all the meat remained. The monster's eyes glowed a dark green, staring down at the crowd.

"Its lunch time!" The monster yelled below.

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, not believing what they were seeing. People instantly stopping their protest and started to run from the meat monster.

Star followed with the crowd trying desperately to get away with her crutches. She hobbled across the park nearly making it to the street before she felt something wrap around her waist.

To Star's horror the thing that wrapped itself around her like an iron fist was raw meat. Tonnes of meat that had formed around squeezing her bone and muscle tight, the crutches underneath her armpits were wrenched out of her arms as she was quickly lifted in the air. She screamed in fear as her body was lifted higher and out of the air.

Once she was twenty feet in the air the meat fist turned herself around glared at her with eerie glowing eyes. "Did you change the menu!" The meat beast yelled at her.

Star shook her head frantically, hoping desperately that the beast won't drop her.

"No, no that wasn't me!" Star screamed back.

"You look frail and weak, just like any other veggie eater." The beast growled.

"No, I had nothing to do with it!" Star stuttered.

"Excuse me don't want to interrupt your daily meat tantrums." A voice echoed sarcastically from the side.

Suddenly a black blur hit the arm of the beast, slice the fist off the monster off. Thereby releasing Star out the beast's captivity. One problem, she was still twenty feet in the air.

Star fell screaming for her life, looking for anything to grab onto. But she was too far from any buildings and the beast was too far to grab onto.

Just when the blonde teen thought that her short fourteen year life was over, something grabbed her out of the air making her glide through the air.

Star looked up and saw the white haired boy that saved her from the octopus was amazingly fly through the air, carrying her effortlessly with his cold hands underneath her armpits.

She looked up transfixed by this amazing boy's glowing green eyes, intensely looking forward to their destination. They both dipped down towards the ground, it looked as though he was going to crash into the ground with her instead the boy went upwards levelling themselves off just before they hit the ground. He gracefully touched the ground and gracefully placed her on the ground softly.

"You ok?" The boy asked concerned.

"Yeah...you're real?" Star awkwardly asked, still staring at the boys glowing eyes.

The boy smiled. "Yes, I am."

A screech loud enough to be heard across the school yard, giving chills down Star's spine was heard. The boy turned towards the noise, looking at the looming meat monster in the distance

"I've got to go." The boy said, before he shot off to the sky. His legs forming into a tail as he went faster towards the meat monster.

'No way could I have imagined that!' Star thought as she looked at the boy.

She went to take a step, trying to get away from the school safely before she realized that her crutches were all the back where the monster was. And she wasn't going all the back to get her crutches with the monster still there.

'Great now I'm stuck.' Star thought angrily.

She sat down softly on the grass field of the school and crawled her way under a tree, and looked at the monster that was currently trying to swat at the super powered boy.

The boy dodged the swats from the beast and quickly came around the side of the monster's head and kicked the giant so hard that the monster almost toppled onto the school.

'He's so strong' Star thought, dreamy eyed as she tried to remember the boy carrying her through the air.

Suddenly the meat monster turned to the hazmat clad boy and punched him. The boy flew through the air fast, and began to arch right towards her. Star with her poor mobility from the cheerleading accident struggled to jump from the tree trunk, getting out of the boy rocket fast moving body. When she rolled on the ground her injured leg screamed in pain as her leg hit the ground hard.

Star slowly got up and looked over towards the white haired boy.

It turns out that the boy didn't the tree head on, he had only clipped it. This left a huge part of the tree trunk completely mangled and destroyed by the boy's body. Past the tree was now a huge crater created by the boy. This completely tore up the poor quality school field leaving a rough imprint around the boy's body.

Star watched amazed as the boy slowly sat up and floated up in the air looking unharmed.

'How is he not hurt!' Star thought in wonder watching the boy give a glare of pure intensity towards the meat monster as he started to gather more and more speed in flight.

He was going at such a high velocity of power going on a collision course towards the monster.

'What's he trying to-' Star was thinking before the boy collided with the beast, causing the monster to lose its shape, leaving the meat everywhere on the ground.

'Oh no, where did he go?' Star thought afraid for her mysterious saviour.

She watched from the side of the tree for any sign of the superhuman boy. It took a bit of time before she saw him fly up from where the monster was, looking a bit fatigued but unharmed.

Star sighed in relief putting her back against the soft grass and closed her eyes, content over the safety of her hero.

"He's amazing" Star said softly to herself as she tried to remember her flight with the boy.

* * *

**Man, it felt like such a challenge to finish this, even though it's not very long. **

**Like always, please tell me what you think with a review. Also if you have ideas for future chapters, send them in a review or PM because any inspiration or third source idea is always welcome. Be creative! =)**

**I've got a very brief idea on what to do for the future of this story. I need to think of something for the next few chapters...**

**Also, is anyone else excited for the Harry Potter movie coming out this week because I am! (Got midnight premiere tickets!)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been very busy with finishing my story 'A New Member of the Order' and starting a new story called 'A Paranormal Case.'**

**While that was going on I still was trying to figure out what should happen in the chapter. Once I figured it out the writing went well. That is until University came up. I have recently moved from home and moved into residence. I'm currently adjusting to University life so updates may be slower than usual because of the work load and added distractions.**

**Other than that, everything's been great! Just started classes in University, and its been awesome so far!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Time passed by faster than sound for Star. Her life had been flipped from a life on the top of the world, to one of the freaks and geeks of the school. At first it had been tough and emotionally waning. The betrayal of her best friend Paulina had at first made her cry. At first she couldn't believe that someone would do so much for popularity but as the week passed, Star then found it surprising that Paulina didn't betray her sooner. The switch of her reputation was hard but eventually she adapted to it, and started to deal with it.

The incident with the meat monster seemed to be ignored by the student body as though it was too crazy to be real. But Star remembered it, and how the mysterious boy saved her again.

Her dreams were always occupied with the amazing boy who could fly and pass through walls. It was one of the reasons her depression with being unpopular was so short. She always hoped to see him again.

After Star came to realize that being popular again wasn't going to happen she turned her attention to the one person who constantly sat with her every lunch, Danny Fenton.

He would sit down with his friend Tucker Foley joining them. His presence would annoy Star with constant pick-up lines and goggling of her body. The geek thought she couldn't see him stare at her, but she knew.

Another person would sit with them, albeit reluctantly. Sam Manson would constantly give cold glares towards Star, showing how much she didn't like the blond. There was also the occasion sarcastic comment or insult, but Star just ignored it. She knew the goth wouldn't do anything to hasty.

As the time passed the trio's company continued to grow on her.

Danny and Tucker's sloppy eating habits disgusted the two girls. While the constant fight over meat and veggies made Star and Danny shake our heads. And the boring lessons from Mr. Lancer made all of them cringe and dread their arrival.

Eventually Star started to hang with Danny more outside of lunch. Whether in classes they have together, or in front of a locker or after the school day was finished.

It did surprise Star when Danny had asked her if she wanted to come over to his house with Sam and Tucker. Which Star answered with a resounding "Yes"

* * *

The rest of the school day passed with little to nothing to be said of interest, just another boring lesson of science to eventually forget.

Star limped with her crutches trying to keep up with the trio, listening to their conversion. She tried to follow but the horror movie genre just wasn't her thing. She also was nervous about what may happen at Danny's house. She'd heard lots of the rumours and stories about the crazy Fentons.

'They can't possible believe in ghosts...' Star thought in some disbelief.

But she's seen them before from the few times they were in public and knew they were strange to the head. And yet Danny seemed to be normal, so maybe she was just being overly nervous.

'I haven't even gotten to the house yet, what's there to be...'

Star rounded the corner of the street turning into the new street now seeing the ordinary brick houses lined up. Except one of them had what looked like a large ovular UFO sitting on the roof. A large neon sign was attached on the side reading 'Fenton Works' glowing bright and proud for everyone to see.

'afraid of...' Star finished thinking.

The three kept walking but Star stopped and stared for a moment looking at the massive structure.

"You live there." Star asked apprehensively.

"What? Is too unique for you?" Sam scoffed, venom laced in her words.

Star just turned to glare into the goth's purple eyes, not backing down to the moody girl. "No! I'm just surprised that Danny lives there..."

Sam began to retort back at the blonde before Danny beat her too it. "It's alright Sam. She didn't know."

The group began to make their way to the front door of the normal part of the house. Star continued to gaze at the futuristic metal part overtop of the home, astounded that the Fentons were allowed to put that up on their roof by the city.

"I don't remember that neon sign being up there before." Star asked curiously.

Danny rolled his eyes. "My parents put it up a month ago. Jazz and I tried to have them take it down, but they wouldn't budge."

Star nodded. She didn't even want to think of what she'd do if her parents put a neon sign on her house, advertising that they lived there. She and her siblings wouldn't even stand for it.

They eventually walked up to the front steps of the house. Danny opened the door and let them through. At first Star was expecting the inside of the home to be futuristic like the large structure on the roof, instead the home looked like any other. In the front was a sitting room where a coffee table was situated with couches around a TV. A kitchen was seen in the distance where a table was in the middle. On the very right was a lone door that Star guessed led to the basement. Before the hall leading to the kitchen was a stair case leading to what were probably everyone's bedrooms.

Star breathed out in relief, not even realizing she was holding her breath.

Danny led the group to the kitchen where he offered food. Sam and Star declined meanwhile Tucker enthusiastically got himself some chips.

"What do you guys want to do?" Danny asked, as they sat down at the table.

"We could watch a movie" Sam replied.

"How about some video games." Tucker said with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't you ever stop and chew?" Sam told Tucker in a disgusted tone.

"Nope" Tucker stated proudly.

Sam shook her head as Tucker took anything handful of chips into his mouth.

"What do you think Star?" Danny asked, all three of them looking at her.

'I never did any of these types of things with Paulina!' Star thought, slightly panicked. 'All we did was talk about boys, watch TV, and did each other's nails.'

Before Star could answer someone walked into the kitchen. This person looked very strange to Star since they wore a full body suit made out of some sort of strong, thick rubber. The suit was a powerful blue colour that was almost cyan, just a little darker. But the strangest thing was what covered their face. Two big red goggled eyes covered their eyes and wrapped around their nose, giving Star no idea what they looked like but their lips.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day at school?" The blue clad person said with a feminine voice.

Danny face soon turned to a shade of red once the person spoke to them. "It was fine Mom." He responded trying to get attention away from himself.

'That's Danny's mom?' Star thought a little shocked.

"Who's this?" Danny's mother said, turning her attention to Star.

"Oh, this is Star." Danny introduced.

Star didn't know what to do so she just stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Fenton."

Danny's mother reached to the two red goggles pulled the rubber part of her suit off her head. Her head now showed, revealing neat, short brown hair. Her nose was similar to Danny's, showing the resemblance. Her eyes were a cool teal colour as she smiled shaking Star's extended hand.

"Nice to meet you Star. The name's Maddie, calling me Mrs. makes me feel old." She said shaking Star's hand, smiling.

"Hey Maddie where have you put the screwdriver, causing I'm going to need it to tighten the... who's this?" A masculine voice said from the opening of the kitchen.

Star turned around and saw the biggest man she'd ever seen. Not in fat, but in height and complete stature, though he did seen to have some fat on his bones. He wore a similar rubber suit like Maddie but this one was much bigger to fit the big man and a vibrant orange instead of blue. The man wore a huge grin across his face and the wrinkles on his face showed that he probably smiled often. He had black hair just like Danny as well as the same blue eyes. Though his black hair was starting to thin and grey cause of old age.

"This is Star. She's a friend of Danny's" Maddie answered.

"Jack Fenton." He said shaking Star's hand fast with a tight grip. "Do you know where the screwdriver is, Maddie?"

"I don't where it is dear." Maddie answered with a sigh. "Did you look in the lab?"

The two parents soon went off looking for the workshop tool. Once they were out of sight the group then turned to face Star once more.

"So... what do you want to do?" Danny asked, expecting an answer this time.

"A movie...?" Star said hesitantly, her fingers twitching at the thought that she'd made the wrong choice in front of the trio.

Danny smiled. "OK, but we'll pick the movie. You need to be educated in some master horror films!"

"Yeah, the fact you haven't seen Sorority House of Horror is a practically a crime." Tucker told Star.

"Great..." Star said softly, as the group now made their way to the living room Star saw when entering the home.

The trio then decided on the movie to watch, Broadway Massacre. A horror film where a killer was slowly killing the cast of a Broadway play while the crowd watched, thinking it was part of the show.

Just as the movie had begun someone stepped through the front door. Standing on the welcome mat taking off her shoes was teenage girl with long red-orange hair drawn back with a turquoise hair band. She looked to be sixteen years old with more defining facial features and developed body. Star recognized the girl to be Danny's older sister, Jasmine, or mostly known as Jazz, the smartest person in Casper High.

Once Jazz put away her converse like sneakers she turned her attention to everyone sitting around the television. She looked over everyone before she set her gaze on Star.

"Who's this?"

Danny just rolled his eyes, obviously tired of introducing Star to his family. "Jazz, this is Star."

"You mean the popular girl who saw that floating boy?" Jazz asked Danny.

Danny nodded, looking over to Star, obviously concerned by how Jazz had spoke of a sensitive subject for her.

Before Star could even beginning to think of how people saw her as crazy, someone came bustling beside her on the side of the couch.

Crouched at Star's side was Jack Fenton with the most stricken and shocked face he could possibly manage. "You saw a ghost!" He asked eccentrically.

"What?" Star asked confused, looking at everyone else for help. Danny, Sam and Tucker all looked worried and downright terrified meanwhile Jazz looked at the blonde with a sad look that seemed to say 'I'm sorry...'

"What did he look like? What powers did he have?" Maddie asked, joining Jack's side.

"Uhhh" Star said as she looked hopefully over to Danny. The boy looked at her panicked and gave Star a sad look.

She knew there was going to be no way to get out of this one.

And so began one of the most uncomfortable hours of Star's life. Jack and Maddie were relentless with their questions as well as the massive amounts of detail the two wanted on the octopus and white haired boy. She didn't dare mention her first encounter with the boy or the time with the meat monster, not wanting to be seen as more crazy in front of her peers.

The Fentons thanked her graciously over all the information, she didn't acknowledge it, still a little annoyed and exasperated at them. Though they could hardly notice as they read over and talked about everything they had written down. Danny, Sam and Tucker watched from the side, looking as though they were deer looking at an oncoming car.

Once the older Fentons left down into the basement, an unsettling quiet overcame the room.

"Sorry about that...they can be a little but eccentric sometimes..." Danny said scratching the back of his head, worried about how she'd react.

"A little?" Star laughed. And the awkwardness seemed to lift as everyone started to laugh at Star's little comment.

* * *

A few days passed since the visit to the Fentons. The weekend came and went in a flash or in Star's case. A good time spent watching multiple horror movies. She was very anxious about it at first, and truly was scared in the first few movies. A curled up position with fidgeting fingers became her trademark.

Soon she started to find the clichés that seem to pop up in any horror film.

'Like the couple making love always gets killed in the act, and the virgin is usually the last one to go' Star thought to herself, giggling to herself at just how ridiculous it was.

* * *

It was lunch time in Casper High, a beautiful day in Amity Park as the sun shined with pleasant warmth. Wind was active, creating a counter for the sun's beating rays. Everyone had gone outside for lunch to enjoy this perfect weather while it lasted.

"It sure is hard to enjoy" Star grumbled to herself as she struggled down the school's front steps. Luckily she had gotten Danny to carry her tray for...then coming down would've been a nightmare.

"Want to go to the dance with me?"

"No."

"Want to go to the dance with me?

"NO!"

Star looked over to the side and saw Tucker standing by the steps, asking any girl that came through the doors to the dance.

"That's not going to work, Tucker. You're showing yourself as desperate." Star said with a smirk.

"Yes it is, you'll see!" Tucker said, very determined.

"No, it won't. Trust me; I used to be part of that crowd." Star said, finally getting to the bottom step. "You need to pick one girl and try to show that you care. That they are your world."

Tucker gave a dazed look as though he wasn't even listening, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

He smiled looking hopefully towards the blonde, using a puppy dog look. It just made him look pathetic.

"As much as I want too." Star started sarcastically. "Do you really think that I can dance with this?"

She now pointed down to her foot, still with a cast on her leg.

Tucker frowned. "We don't have to dance or anything..."

"No thank you Tucker. I don't plan on going to the dance; I'll just be laughed at. And I try to avoid that" Star answered glumly, sad that a few weeks ago she had looked forward to the event.

The two of them walked down to the table that Sam and Danny saved for them. With some difficultly in bending her knees, she finally sat down when Danny pulled her tray to her.

"Thanks Danny, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem." Danny answered before he turned his attention to Tucker. "No luck huh?"

"As much as a beached whale." Tucker said with his hands around his cheeks, looking glum and disappointed.

"I don't know what the big deal is, I don't need to be asked to some stupid dance to know I'm special." Sam said coldly.

"It's not about that, it's to have fun..." Star said going quiet under Sam's glare. She continued to glare at her before she looked over to her right, noticing both the boys having dazed looks in their eyes.

"What?"

"Paulinaaa..." Danny and Tucker said in a daze.

Star looked behind her and saw her old best friend walking down the pavement walkway. She walked perfectly straight while still moving her hips side to side. Her small pink shirt showing her great figure with skin tight jeans were worn around her legs. Her face was pretty with the necessary make up around her smooth feminine features.

Every guy in the park looked at her with a slack jaw and eyes wide.

'Why does she always get all the attention?' Star thought angry.

"Oh please, she's a dime a dozen" Sam told the two stricken guys.

The boys quickly searched through their pockets taking out any of their available change. "How much you got?" Danny asked Tucker.

Star barely held back a large laugh as she laughed into her hands holding back her laughter. "Oh very funny." Sam said with a fake laugh and disapproved look.

"Just remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"And there's only one way to find out. Go on Danny, go to that library and check out that book." Tucker said pointing to Paulina, who now sat down at the side of the tree.

"I can't, I get weak kneed when I talk to cute girls." Danny said downtrodden.

Star and Sam instead stared at Danny. Sam gave him a glare that looked as though it could melt an unfortunate soul's face off. While Star looked at him angry, trying not to show how hurt she was by the comment.

"And what would that make us?" Sam asked the now panicking Danny.

"Well...ah. I've been friends with you so long and Star, her situation was-"

"Skip it. Give your knees some exercise" Sam told the black haired teen as she pulled him out of the chair and pushed him towards Paulina.

Danny slowly stepped towards Paulina, slow but steady cutting the distance between them. Star refused to look at them interacting with each other.

'So Danny doesn't think I'm pretty? And what situation was he talking about?' Star thought downtrodden. 'And why does Paulina have to steal everything from me!'

Star decided to gather the courage and look back to see how Danny was progressing with the witch. When she turned and saw Danny's pants had fallen down past his knees, showing his red pokka dot boxers clearly. Everyone seemed to have turned in Danny's direction at that moment. They laughed as Danny hastily pulled his pants back on before anyone else could see his boxers. Danny's face was a perfuse red as tried to turn away without making a scene.

Sam met him halfway though, as she marched up to Paulina. "Congrats Danny, you've probably set the speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina looked confused for a moment before she caught on. "Ah no, you did not just call me shallow!"

"If you mean I can't stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah." Sam retort quickly.

"I'm not shallow." Paulina pleaded to Sam, who just ignored her by dragging Danny back. As Star watched the argument unfold she couldn't help but respect Sam more for standing by Danny as well as stick it to Paulina.

Star then put her face in her hands, covering herself up. 'Paulina takes everything. My popularity, my friends, and now she's humiliating my new friends.'

Star shook her head at just how unfair everything was. It was though the universe was still bent on destroying her, and she couldn't fight back.

"You ok?" Sam asked, as though she couldn't care less.

"Yeah I'm fine." Star answered coldly, looking up to see that Danny and Tucker had now left, leaving Sam and her alone.

"Did I deserve that?" Sam answered coldly back, staring at her unhappy.

Star groaned as she shook her hand unhappy. "No, it's just. Paulina just acts as though she could do whatever she wants, just because she wants too.

Sam just looked at her sceptically. "I thought you still wanted to be friends with her at any chance you can get."

"Not at chance. After she told everyone about what I saw." Star told the goth. "I rather be friends with a slug than her."

Sam chuckled at Star's comment. "You really hate her?"

"More than anything at the moment."

"Then we should give her a taste of what's been coming to her for forever." Sam said, an evil grin stretching across her face.

Star was nervous as she looked across at the smile. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Done chapter 3!**

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon than the last one.**

**Please review what you thought of the chapter. I always like everyone's input about the chapter or the story as a whole.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here is chapter 10! Took me awhile, but I like the end result.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Remember to REVIEW, after reading!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You sure about this?" Star asked hesitantly, as she inspected the locker. "I mean, could this be taking it a little too far?"

"Course it isn't. I think it's brilliant! And you can't admit that this is going to be hilarious to watch." Sam answered enthusiastically, beaming with an evil smirk.

Star just smiled, shaking her head. She inspected Sam's mechanism again to see if everything was fine. Of course they couldn't test it. That honour was reserved for Paulina.

The blonde stifled a yawn as the early wake up slowly took its effect on the teen.

Star was only told in the late of night that she needed to be here outside of school at the break of dawn. With her leg injured she had to leave earlier that she'd like for this excursion. She met Sam outside the school and the two of them snuck into the school by getting a free pass from the morning janitor.

When Sam told her that she was planning on giving Paulina 'her just deserts.' Star thought that the two of them would prank her in a much less harmful way.

'Then again Sam seems a little more extreme than I am' Star thought.

Sam closed the locker door, and started to pack up her things into her spider backpack. Star went up to the locker combo and turned it back to zero, knowing Paulina always periodically did it.

"It sure was lucky you knew Paulina's locker combo. It made things a lot easier." Sam said nicely.

Star just nodded, 'I guess all those times Paulina guilt tripped me to go to her locker paid off after all.'

Once Sam had everything packed up, she started to walk towards the exit of the school. She looked around the corners just in case a teacher decided to come around the corner.

Star followed closely with her crutches, waiting patiently for Sam's signals for the all clear.

Just as Sam was about to give the all clear around the corner she suddenly jumped back around the corner hiding herself away. A faint sound of footsteps could be heard, coupled with a whistling tune to an old time song.

"What is it?" Star whispered.

"It's Lancer! I didn't realize this guy comes in so early!" Sam said with disbelief. "Well he's probably coming to his class...which is right there, crap."

The two girls quickly started to leave with haste. Sam led the way with her lack of crutches. The clicking noise of Lancer's footsteps got louder and louder as Star desperately tried to get to the end of the hall to hide around the next hall corner.

"Were not going to make it with you on those things" Sam whispered in distress.

"Wait, look!" Star said pointing to the janitor's closet just ahead.

Sam nodded and quickly got to the door, swinging it open, holding it open for the gimped girl.

"Come on, he'll be here any second!"

With one more hard push with her crutches Star lunged into the closet, spinning and landing on her butt. Sam followed, closing the door quietly behind her just as Lancer stepped around the hall corner.

"The janitor must be here early" Lancer said to himself with a shrug.

* * *

Eventually the two of them made it outside into the cold morning, with no one yet to have seen them. They weren't home clear yet they still had to cross the school property in a more open space. The two girls silently went through the front entrance as fast, their feet crunching through the dew covered grass as they hurried along the open field.

Once they were down the block from the school, the two of them breathed a sigh of relief, both taking deep breathes to catch their breath.

"You know Star, you aren't as bad as I thought you were" Sam said, smiling at her as she leaned into a wall.

Star leaned into the wall as well, finding it helped after their fast escape. "Thanks"

The blonde smiled to the goth knowing she'd actually impressed her.

* * *

Star walked through the school front for the second time that day. She tried to be as composed as possible as she stepped through the halls looking for the black ponytailed hair. She turned the corner and finally saw Sam standing by the blonde's locker, observing the halls for a certain latino.

Star limped her way towards the goth with her ever present crutches. "So she isn't here yet?"

"No" Sam answered annoyed.

Star just opened her locker trying to not show the build suspense of Paulina's surprise in her locker. The blonde was excited to see the punishment put upon Paulina as a way of revenge for the past few weeks, but she was also nervous that something may go wrong or getting caught.

Star continued to put away her books in her bag, struggling to keep her balance with the crutches and bag in her arms. Suddenly she got poked in the side making her jolt slightly.

She looked over to Sam, who wore a giddy smile across her face. "Target sighted"

Star instantly looked to her side and noticed the latino Paulina walking with her backpack on her back. She wore her blue jacket with an expensive pink shirt underneath. On her legs were tight jeans low boot jeans that hugged her nicely toned thighs.

On the guys around watched her walk up to her locker and start to turn the dial. If horror music was playing in the background, it would be trumpeting off louder and louder as Paulina progressed through the lock combination.

"Here it comes" Sam said giddy in excitement.

Paulina finished turning the dials and finally swung the door open.

_POP!_

Spraying out of the locker all across Paulina's face was pure black paint. The latino squealed in panic as her face was completely drenched in the paint. A second later, she just stood there shocked not able to comprehend her face being covered in black goo.

Everyone looked over at the scene of black paint in the hall. They just like Paulina were shocked by the display of the prank, but instead there were smiles and laughs looking over at the scene.

Star tried to desperately suppress her joy of seeing Paulina covered in the black paint, now resembling a sewer rat more than anything else. But it was just too uncontrollable.

The blonde burst out in laughter as Paulina tried to gather her wits. Sam had better control of her emotions but she still couldn't help but give a small chuckle as she watched Paulina struggle to get the paint off her face.

She then turned towards Star and Sam, her body shaking in anger with an awaiting explosion of rage. "You! This must be your fault."

She pointed her paint covered hand towards the goth.

Sam responded to this by just smirking and leaning into the locker walls, her foot propped up to keep her balance. She crossed her arms, trying to show her defiance to the queen bee of popularity. "Just because I laughed, doesn't mean I did it."

Sam stood in front of the popular girl, arms crossed, stone faced and glaring defiantly towards the latino. The look coming from Sam said 'I did it. And you can't do anything about it.'

Paulina gritted her teeth, practically seething. "I will get you back for this." She said now turning to Star. "And don't act so innocent, I know you had something to do with this."

With that, the popular, well shaped girl, turned her back on them. Making her way to the bathroom to wash the paint away. As Paulina walked away, a knot started to form in the blonde's stomach.

"Oh man that was perfect!" Sam said in satisfaction. "That powder princess cannot beat that."

And with that said, Star stomach started to calm down.

'What could she do to me that she already hasn't?' Star thought in relief.

But she once again Star underestimated Paulina.

* * *

Star sat at lunch with Sam across from her, both talking about the stupidity of a boy in their science class who managed to mix the wrong chemicals for their lab making a large foamy mess on the lab table.

Like every lunch, Danny and Tucker sat down beside the two girls.

Tucker smiled in glee, almost bursting to say something at any moment, meanwhile Danny sat down dreamy eyed. A satisfied grin went across his face as though nothing in the world could come down on his mood.

"So, guess what happened to Danny..." Tucker spoke as though he knew something that the two accompanying girls dreamed of knowing.

"Did he get another detention from Lancer?" Sam said with little enthusiasm.

"Nope, he asked Paulina out for the dance. And she said yes!"

Sam and Star both put down their food for a moment, both not able to comprehend what Tucker had just said. "What!"

"It's true." Danny said excitedly, waving to Paulina.

The latino waved back, good naturedly and giving the boy a smile, the sparkles of a gold necklace making her face shine. Not before give a glare towards Sam and Star respectively. The two girls glared back at her.

Danny practically melted under the gaze of Paulina smile and wave, making him ignore the glare given to his friends.

'That unbelievable...witch! I can't believe she's sunk so low.' Star thought in disbelief.

Star just wanted to tell Danny about all the horrible things that Paulina was. The horrible mentalities and obvious use of him to get Sam and her angry, but Danny would just side with Paulina.

Paulina always had her way. Even if Star were to prank her again, the latino would strike back harder. She felt powerless against her. It was the worst feeling in the world to her.

And to not go to the dance to watch what may go on was even worse.

'I have to do something, anything that could save Danny of Paulina' Star thought in panic.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Acting quickly, the blonde turned to Sam beside her.

"Sam can I talk to you? Alone." Star ended in a whisper, gesturing to the boys across the table.

Sam nodded, getting up from the table. They were done eating anyways, so it was alright if they got up. The girls walked out of the cafeteria walking into the halls. Once Sam deemed it was far enough away, she turned to the blonde.

"So what's up?"

"I know that you don't have a date to the dance, but could you go to the dance for me?" Star asked desperately. "Paulina's obviously using Danny and I...I don't think I can handle going to the dance with my crutches and..."

Star didn't want to admit that she was afraid of her old group coming to torment her if she went to the dance. She didn't think she could handle it.

Sam nodded to this. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much."

Star went in and hugged the goth, both to the girl's surprise. The blonde didn't know what got into her, but she was so glad that Sam agreed. It just happened.

A second or so later, Star hesitantly backed away Sam, releasing her of her hold.

They both stared at each other for a moment; Star had no idea what to say to stop this uncomfortable silence. So Sam beat her too it.

"You hug me again, and I'll put you in another cast." Sam said darkly.

Star smiled, 'Well at least she's giving me a warning first.'

* * *

**YAY, for girl bonding! This chapter was friendship building galore! But the question is...Was it good? Did it seem weird?  
Because a friendship between Star and Sam is very hard and very particular. That is why this chapter took so long to finish...**

**Anyways, please send your thoughts in a review. I always like to hear what the reader thinks!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! Sorry about the wait when the chapter isn't as long as I'd like.  
But I in the last two weeks I had my first university mid-terms so I was preoccupied with studying for those.  
Which was a major drag!**

**Anyways, onto the chapter! Hope you all like it. Remember to review when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The rest of day had like usual, the weekend was beginning, kids were rejoicing like any other Friday, except for one thing. The dance was tonight.

This left Star sitting on her couch watching TV in her pyjamas, trying to desperately not think of what may be happening at Casper High. No amount of mind numbing television would be able to draw her mind off it.

There were so many questions that she wanted answered.

Was Danny ok?  
What kind of embarrassment could Paulina inflict on him?  
Was Sam going to be able to keep him safe?

These types of things were all going through her mind as she sat on her soft plush couch.

After a while her feet started to get cold as they lay out, so she grabbed the blanket beside her and started to wrap herself up in the red fluffy blanket. Its effect seemed to be immediate as her body heat coupled with the insulation of the blanket.

She smiled to herself as she snuggled up into the couch, making her sink further into the cushions.

When she was finally getting herself relaxed a large tall boy stepped into the room.

Suddenly the smile on her face dropped as she looked over at her older brother, Julian stepping into the room. It seemed that Julian was back from the dance.

He was a tall and muscular, being six foot three with bulging muscles. He could intimidate Dash if he pleased.

His hair was the same blonde sheen as Star, though it was hard to notice when looking at his buzzed head. Julian's face was moderately good looking with buttoned nose, teal blue eyes and little acne. He played sports all his life and now chose to focus on rugby, making Star's brother a behemoth, though it was expected when you play a rough sport with a passionate work-out.

He was only three years older than Star, now in his senior year. And with that came all the rugby colleges knocking on Julian's door. This was now a repeat of what happened to Marcus, Star and Julian's older brother, who was now in his second year at Boston College.

Julian was wearing a plain white t-shirt that fit tightly around the boy's large body. He wore baggy faded jeans, making him look completely casual. Julian was a simple person; he mostly liked to wear white, grey and black shirts with jeans or shorts.

Julian stepped towards Star and swiped the television controller beside her and changed the channel to a sports network, now showing two sports journalists talking behind a shiny desk.

"And we get you set for the World Cup of Rugby Final between New Zealand and France" One of the sports casters said from on screen. This made Star groan loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's not over yet!" Star said exasperated. "Come on, I don't want to watch this."

"I don't care." Julian said gruffly.

Star then started to try and reach over for the controller, but her big brother was too tall and big for her to reach around while still being crippled.

"Come on, I was here first!"

"The world cup only comes around every four years. And you've been here the whole night. It's my turn." Julian told his little sister.

"It's not my fault that I fell and injured my shin. Now give it back!" Star said, now punching him in the arm as hard as she could, which was a feeble attempt against the large young man.

"Fine, be a jerk." Star declared as she unwrapped herself out of the blanket and marched up the stairs, slowly of course with her crutches.

She finally reached her room and grabbed her laptop. She carefully placed herself and the laptop on the bed. Once she was comfortable she started to surf the internet, bored out of her mind, just mindlessly looking through Youtube and Facebook.

Time passed slowly for Star as she unconsciously had music playing, not bothering to listen to it. It felt as though the music was there to drown out her constant swirling thoughts, as she tried to focus her eyes on watching another cute cat video.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door.

"What?" Star yelled over her music a little bit flustered.

The door opened and outside the door was Julian standing outside. "Someone's here to see you."

"Really?" Star asked surprised.

"Yeah, somehow you've become popular again." Julian said sarcastically as he walked back downstairs.

"Oh shut up!" Star said angry at the quick quip that brought back bad memories.

She started to slowly make her way down the stairs. As she made it to the landing close to the front door, she finally noticed a young man her age dressed up in a nice suit his hair now back to its normal messy form with signs of hair gel from before.

"Hey Danny" Star said happily.

"Hey. How's your night been?" Danny asked nicely.

Star fidgeted a moment noticing her brother looking at them from the couch in the family room on beside them.

She limped over, to Danny and whispered in his ear. "It's been terrible!"

Danny just nodded wordlessly, acknowledging how Star could be feeling.

"How's was the dance... with Paulina" Star finished, trying to smile with great difficulty.

"You don't have to act like you like Paulina for my benefit. Paulina left me the moment she found out Sam and I aren't anything more than friends." Danny told Star.

Star couldn't help but breathe out a sigh in relief. "That's great, but I guess I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

Danny just shrugged. "Whatever, I'd rather be with a girl that likes me for who I am instead of using me to bother others."

Star could help but gaze at Danny with more appeal and spark when he explained his interest in a woman. It was almost as though Danny's features began to be more amplified.

'Why didn't I notice how great of a guy he was before?' Star thought.

But then she realized, she already had thought of Danny as her everything but her mysterious white haired hero had taken her attention away from him. Maybe she should stop with the fantasizing and try to get Danny's attention.

"I'd also like to thank you." Danny continued after a long pause. "Sam told me about how you worried about me being with Paulina. How she was using me."

Star smiled sweetly. "It was no problem. Were friends Danny, that's what friends do, right?"

Danny nodded, smiling widely. "Thanks Star."

And with that Danny came towards Star and wrapped his arm around her. Danny's hug was so unexpected that Star had to take a moment to return the hug by wrapping her arms around the boy.

And as soon as it came, Danny unwrapped and stepped back from Star. "I'll give you a message if anything is going this weekend. Ok?"

"Ok" was the only thing Star managed to say as Danny stepped down front steps and started to walk through the front lawn away from her home. She slowly closed the door with a soft click. The moment the door was closed, Star closed her eyes and leaned against the wall smirking with her teeth showing. Her cheeks flushed as she thought Danny's warm embrace.

"Wow, I knew you were overdramatic, but I didn't know you took it to such lengths." A voice said mockingly.

Star opened her eyes and looked over to the source of the voice, which was Star's large obnoxious brother Julian.

"Were you watching the whole time?" Star exclaimed, a small red blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Well you did leave the door open. And the rugby game is at commercials." Julian answered simply.

Star quickly limped over to her tall brother and started to kick him in the shins and calf with her good leg. "Don't you ever eavesdrop on me again."

Julian didn't seem to be affected by the kicks, just taking the kicks. That was until Star finally got one good kick straight into the upper shin.

"Ow. Stop that or I'll cripple your other leg." Julian said frustrated.

"I'll stop only if you stop eavesdropping on me!" Star said as she continued to kick him.

Julian just ignored her and put his shoulder into her stomach and lifted her onto his shoulder, he then wrapped his arm around Star's legs to keep her in place. Star screamed as she was lifted in the air, as now hung on the boy's back. The feeling was disorienting especially when Julian started to climb the stairs.

"Ah, stop it! Let me go!" Star yelled as she pounded her fists into his back.

"Stop that, or I may drop you."

Star stopped, afraid of what may entail if that happened. "You wouldn't dare"

Julian reached the top of the stairs and started to walk over to her room. She was then lifted down from his shoulder and carefully thrown on her bed. She bounced in the springy mattress, disrupting her laptop still on the bed.

"Hey watch it; you could have hit my laptop and my leg!" Star said angry.

"I was careful, and look at that, your not hurt." Julian said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you could have, jerk."

"Blah, blah, blah, good night to you too." Julian said mockingly and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Don't eavesdrop on me again!" Star yelled, knowing that he'll just ignore her. Like always.

* * *

**Well? What do you think of that?**

**I debated for a long time for what sibling demographic Star should. Should there be younger siblings? Older? And what gender should be used for how many number of siblings she may have.  
I eventually ended up with 2. One away in college (like me) and another still at home, both are older. Why did I make Julian a large rugby player? Because, with my time here in University residence, people in my building have been watching the Rugby World Cup going on in New Zealand. So I've taken up to watching a bit as well. The final is literally today! (the more you know).  
I wanted to do something different in the perception of Star's family life, so a 6'3 rugby player is probably different enough.**

**So was the inclusion of Julian good? Did he seem to be realistic? Are there any problems with him?**

**Make any suggestions for what can happen next (I have a brief idea of what I want to do) and all your ideas help out!**

**The next update may take longer than usual since I have two research essays due in the start of November (they're minimum 2000 words each with my own research!) :O  
That is where all focus will be for the next two weeks (as soon as I update 'The Paranormal Case') **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter! And after a long month of me desperately writing ****3****... 2000 word essays, in the span of 2 weeks. Include that with university work, sports and trying to create new chapters for you guys. All of this created a very tiring and hectic November. **

**Though I love Movember, gives me an excuse of making a weak moustache... and helps give awareness to cancer. (I'm a guy, btw)**

**Now with December I have finals, which are going to bog me down in the next week. That is why I put the effort of posting this just before to show that I still live.**

**A quick note about the chapter; it will be based on episode 3 of Danny Phantom, 'One of a Kind.' If you don't know that episode, look it up and try to notice the differences I make. (Toonsurfer is a good source for that)**

**Sorry for the mini rant, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The weekend passed and the new week of school began. Star sat in the cafeteria looking through her Biology textbook trying desperately to remember the phylum's for insects.

"Why does there have to be so many!" Star said in frustration under her breath. A big test for Biology was next period and she really wanted to get a good mark.

She still looked down at her textbook looking over some more testable material when she heard a chair scrap across the floor. She looked up and saw Danny looking tired and exhausted with dark bags underneath his eyes.

He sat down on the chair and simply sat his head on the table, his forehead letting off a soft bang when landing on the table.

"You Ok?" Star asked.

Danny just groaned in response, too tired to even talk.

"You ready for the biology test?" Star asked concerned.

Danny groaned again, not moving to show any indication of an answer.

"Is that a yes or a no...?" Star said with a small smirk

"I'm as ready as I could be; I spent way too much time studying last night." Danny said with his head on the table.

* * *

_A few days later..._

* * *

The tests were now being handed back to the Biology class. The teacher did an amazing job getting the tests marked, though the scantron portion of the test probably helped.

Star was handed her test. Written across the top was a _77/90_. With the mark was the teacher's writing saying: 'Good work, keep up the good work.'

Star's heart lifted, the feeling of all the hard work studying now felt like it was finally worth it. She felt like bursting out of her chair and fist pumping the air, but she tried to keep her emotions in check.

'Maybe that saying, you could have a social life, good sleep or good grades, pick two because you can only have two, is true...' Star thought to herself.

At the moment this was a fact for Star. She was getting a good enough amounts of sleep and her grades were now rising with the absence of her royal social life. Though she still hung out with Danny, Sam and Tucker slowly getting to know them.

Star then looked over to her right and saw Danny looking down at his test in disbelief and shock. Star lifted her head over his shoulder to get a view of his test score.

Written across the top of Danny's test paper was a _47/90_ with a comment from the teacher, 'Disappointing, try to study the material.'

"I got a D..." Danny said shocked, visibly crunching the paper.

Star looked over at Danny sadly.

'I manage to get 2 of the 3 fundamentals of teenage life while Danny barely gets one at all.' Star thought sadly.

The black haired teen looked exhausted, he was deemed one of the biggest losers in the school and now his grades were dropping, he couldn't catch a break anywhere.

"Hey Danny, it's going to be alright, I'm sure you'll do better on the next test." Star said trying cheer her friend up.

Danny sighed, slowly turning his head towards Star. "Yeah well once my parents find out about this..."

"Hey come on, I'm sure there's a way for you to improve." Star said hopefully.

"Yeah..."

"Come on, how about you come over to my house tomorrow and we could study?" Star asked hopeful.

Danny thought over it over for a second before he answered.

"That's a great idea...thanks Star." Danny said softly, giving off a smirk.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Star limped her way with Danny at her side, staying slow with her slow pace.

As she walked with Danny she noticed how tense and timid he was. It was like Danny was a cat with its back arched, ready to jump if anything moved. This was strange because yesterday Danny seemed pretty relaxed, minus the biology mark he had gotten. But it looked as though he'd put that behind him and was focused to improve for the future.

Danny looked into alleyways and searched up and around the buildings while trying to keep up small talk with Star.

'What is with him today?' Star thought puzzled.

She stepped up the front porch and opened the door letting Danny and herself inside of her home. As Danny stepped through, he looked as though he had visibly started to relax once he was inside the home.

"Do want anything to eat?" Star asked Danny.

Danny shook his head.

"Ok, so I'm going to get something to eat, why don't you set up somewhere in the living room, ok?" Star told Danny.

Danny nodded and walked into the living room with his bag, sitting down in one of the surrounding chairs.

Star limped towards the fridge, opening it and looking around for something to eat. She took out a soft bun with some chicken and veggies and started to make herself a sandwich. She also took out a large bowl and filled up with chips, just in case Danny got hungry while they studied.

Stepping through the doorway was Julian with his large muscular frame, looking at Star with a small smirk.

"You're making yourself a sandwich? You really make it too easy to tease you, you know that?" Julian said mockingly.

"Oh shut up butt head." Star retorted.

She then took the bowl of chips and started to limp with only one crutch to keep balance, deciding to make two trips for all the food.

"Please don't tell me all that food is for yourself." Julian commented.

"For your information, it's for me and my friend Danny. Were studying biology."

"Where is he now, your room to try and sneak a peek at your stuff?" Julian said dryly.

"No, in the living room. And he's not like that other guy Douglas." Star said defensively.

"Yeah because you're a real good judge of character." Julian said just as Star left the room.

Star just ignored and tried to focus more on balancing herself with the bowl clutched in her free hand.

Star hobbled into the living room expecting to find Danny waiting for her with his biology work; instead Star found the room empty of life, though Danny's stuff was still there.

'Where did he-' Star thought just as she heard a large boom outside.

Star jolted in panic from the sudden crashing noise, making all the chips in the bowl to fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Julian said rushing towards her.

"I-I don't know." Star said after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Another boom followed by a high pitched screech with a grinding sound started again startling both Julian and Star.

The two of them rushed for the windows drawing the blinds back to see what was causing the noise.

"What do think that was?" Star said anxiously to Julian, trying not to sound as afraid as she was.

"I don't know Star, could've been a car down the-"

Just as Julian was about to finish, a car on the other side of the street had a silver blur suddenly impact into the roof of the car. The roof frame crunched inward on the car with a sickening boom, glass breaking everywhere on the street.

Star started to look around the street a bit more and noticed a dent marking in the wall house across the street and heard a faint but fast whizzing noise.

She looked out towards the now crunched car and saw the white haired that saved her from before starting to get up from the car, dazed but seemingly ok.

"No way" Julian said under his breath. "He's real? I mean I thought you were just trying to get attention."

"I wasn't lying Jules" Star said in annoyance.

The boy started to float a little bit it the air looking around the area for someone or something. Suddenly a flash of blinding light started came out from underneath the glowing teen blinding him as well as Star and Julian.

Just as the light went away for the two human teens, they saw a seven foot mechanical monster with a green flaming Mohawk standing on the street with a faint unearthly glow. Guns and machinery covered the machines arms as he stood over the white haired boy with glowing green blade extending out of its forearm.

Just as the monster was to put the finishing blow on the blinded teen he swipe his leg across in a swift kick into the monster's knees, making it fall into the ground, with a large thud. The white haired teen wasted no time as he shot up in the air wobbly and not very straight, showing that the flash bang was still having lingering effects on the teen.

The machine got up from the pavement and raised one of its arms and fired a glowing blue rope, wrapping itself around the floating teenager. With a hard tug of the rope, the white haired boy was thrown down into the street. This caused a large boom that shook the house and cracked the pavement. Both Star and Julian winced at the sound of the boy falling into the ground.

The boy looked up weakly at the tall mechanical ghost in a mixture of pain and helpless despair. He gritted his teeth as he tried to get up but it looked as though his back was in too much pain to bend in the slightest of angles.

The monster grabbed the boy by the chest holding him by the excess part of the spandex by the chest. He smiled at the hurt teen's face, evil and full of bloodlust as the machine's eyes glowed with a green that resembled death.

"Now you're coming back to the ghost zone, where you belong, ghost child!" The mechanical monster declared in the middle of the street.

"ghost..." Star said slowly, trying to comprehend it all.

'Could it be possible that the boy who'd saved me was a ghost? That would explain why he was glowing...but also doesn't explain how he was solid when he carried me.' Star thought, her brain thinking at full speed.

She looked over at the conflict again and saw that green flamed mechanical monster spring out some sort of plane wings out his back and with rev of an engine burst up in the air. It was like a jet pack from the future.

Just as they're both 20 feet in the air the glowing boy got out of the monster's grip and with a powerful punch to the wing, he made the ghost fly out of control. The machine figure span erratically, fast and furious into a wall across the street.

The glowing boy followed the machine with his remaining speed and strength struck his leg right into the monster's arm, causing it to break off in a hard crunch. The mechanical monster tried to blast the boy with its other arms blaster but the boy dodged it and made the machine's own arm hit the monster's chest, making the mechanical monster to blast its own chest.

The machine yelled in rage the gun blast destroyed a large part of the machine's chest. The boy followed his attack with a loud yell of rage, raising his fists and striking fast into the glowing mechanical head. The head instantly started to spark and move sporadically.

Exploding off into in a shower of sparks making the body go limp in the glowing teens grasp. The boy took the suit and threw it off into the distance, too far for Star to see where it had landed.

Once the headless machine was out of sight the boy sighed in relief and vanished in thin air.

Star and Julian both looked at each other, having no idea what to say after that display on the street. The battle was beyond the works anything man made, it was the paranormal side of the world being put on full display for the two teen siblings. Nothing could be except just to gawk.

"Did that really just happen?" Julian asked Star confused.

"Yeah..."

"But how were they both able to fly?" Julian asked confused.

"How should I know?" Star retorted.

"I just thought that since you'd seen him before that you might've known." Julian said guilty.

The two of them continued to stare out the window, trying to see anything else was going to happen on the street. More than a minute passed before Julian lost interest and got himself up from the window.

Star still sat by the window hoping desperately for another second or so to see the glowing boy who'd saved her from two different terrifying monsters. Seeing him for the fourth time was probably by far the most amazing. She finally found out that she may not just be crazy since Julian saw the boy too. Star finally found out how the boy could fly and glow. He was a ghost.

It made so much sense now. The reason he glowed, how he turned invisible, how he could faze through walls. He was proof of a paranormal world out there. Proof that maybe the world she was taught to know wasn't so normal and boring.

It was bliss and in some ways an escape from thinking of life being so dull and small.

"Hey, where did your friend go?"

That got Star up from the window, since Danny was nowhere to be seen. Ever since she went to get food she hadn't seen him, she'd noticed before but the glowing boy's fight had distracted her.

'Where could he be? (déjà vu much)' Star thought with mild frustration.

"I don't know..." Star told her brother.

Julian just shrugged his shoulders, walking back to the kitchen leisurely.

She started walking around the first floor as fast as she could trying to look for her missing friend.

'Not here...maybe he's upstairs.'

With some difficulty Star started to climb the steps, but sadly for her, this was a well accustomed difficulty. She made it up in a few seconds compared to the minutes when she first became crippled.

Just as she was to begin her search of the second level she heard a footsteps coming from down the hall. Appearing from around the corner was Danny, shaking his hands, his hair messier than ever.

"Where have you been?" Star asked the boy very quickly.

"Probably looking in your room at your stuff." Julian suddenly said from behind carrying a plate of food with him.

Julian then stepped around her and walked in front of Danny looking down at him trying to impose his height and strength on him. If Danny was scared of Dash, then he was probably terrified of Julian, considering he could make Dash run for the hills.

"N-No, I went to the washroom..." Danny said fidgeting.

"Then why didn't you go to the one downstairs?" Julian retorted.

"Stop it Jules, this is his first time here. He obviously didn't know that! Now buzz off!" Star said angry.

Julian turned to her looking angry and looking a little bit hurt. Then without a word he left down the hall to his room, closing the door with a snap with emphasis.

Danny sighed, his fists becoming unclenched his breathing get back to normal.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry about it; Julian can just be a little overprotective of me." Star said dismissively. She grabbed her crutches and started to maneuver herself down the stairs.

Danny nodded and followed her down the steps. Neither said a word. Just as they made it to the final step, Star turned to him.

"Hey, did you see the fight going on outside? It was so cool!" Star asked excitedly.

Danny froze for a second on the steps before he got stepped down the final step, his face contorting in thought.

"No I didn't, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Well..."

And so began Star's story of the fight between she'd just witnessed. She tried to explain everything so simply to him, to make him understand how amazing the fight she'd witnessed was. But without sounding crazy or just impossible in what she described.

"What do you think that guy was?" Danny asked timidly and a little bit scared.

"It was a ghost" Star said confidently and with finality.

Danny's eyes widened at the statement, but it went unnoticed to Star since she was too happy to notice.

* * *

**Well there goes Danny's studying...**

**I hope you liked the chapter.  
Please tell me what you thought of my variation on 'One of a Kind'**

**Was it interesting? Creative? Or was it dumb?  
Please review what you thought!**

**Please be constructive with any criticism. I always want to get that helpful feedback.**

**Next update may take some time since I'm working on a lot of other fan-fiction projects like Paranormal Case, New Member sequel and an idea I have for a three-four chapter story. (Details can be found on my profile)**

**Thank you to all my readers that have been following this story. Your patience and support is amazing! Thank you so much for everything. **

**(P.S: I couldn't resist with the sandwich gag. Maybe I'm just morbid like that...)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	13. Chapter 13

**And finally here is a new chapter!**

**It has now been past a year since I started this story just as a one-shot and turned into my side project.  
So I'd like to take the time to thank all you readers for following from the beginning and everyone who has enjoyed the story so far! I'm nearly at 10,000 views and 100 reviews so let's hit each of the milestones!**

**This chapter takes place during 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale.' Though the chapter will barely resemble the episode (for obvious reasons later in the chapter)**

**I hope you all like it! And remember to REVIEW your thoughts when you're done the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Star winced as the nurse pushed down on her cast, she looked up at the teen from her crouched position. "Does this hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Star said as calm as possible, her frustration starting to bubble up.

It had been half an hour with the nurse and every minute of it frustrated her to no end. The nurse had spent the time with Star asking her endless questions about her shin's condition as well as testing each part of her in the most painful way possible. It didn't help that the nurse wasn't even making an effort of small talk while she continued to prod the leg.

'God, she's an ugly toad too.' Star thought superficial and snobby as she glanced at the nurses looks.

The nurse got up from her kneeling position wrote something down on her clipboard on the side. With a dull and bored expression addressed Star and her mother accompanying her.

"Ok, it looks like the shin has healed itself well enough for the cast to be removed, although you shouldn't try to play any sports or do any running for the next week or so." The nurse said straight faced.

Star couldn't help but smile at the news. Suddenly she felt her mom hug her from her side. Star turned to her and returned the hug looking at her mom's sparkling teal eyes.

Star's mother, Jen was in her late 40's but still kept up her looks, working out periodically to keep up her nice frame. Most of the woman's facial features looked exactly like Star except Jen had a more rounded nose compared to her daughter. The hair colour of the two girls was almost exactly the same. The only difference was Star's hair being a slight tinge darker than her mothers.

The only noticeable difference from afar between mother and daughter was their height. Jen was a few inches shorter than Star and she was still going through puberty. It had seemed to be quite evident that Star had inherited some of her father's height.

The one thing that always looked comical was Jen scolding her son Julian, who was nearly a foot taller than his mother.

Star's mother backed away from the hug, and with a quick kiss on the cheek, she went back to sit on the side chair in the medical room. Star blushed as she looked over at the stern nurse, who was now getting the materials needed to cut off the cast. The nurse then bent down with the scissors and told Star to stay still.

Star sat rigid in her chair, fidgeting in anticipation without her control. She was just so excited to finally have this frustrating cast off her leg.

In no time the casting mesh was sliced and ripped revealing Star's pale legs to the light for the first time than more than a month. More and more of the mesh got cut, making Star fidget a little faster.

Then with a dull thunk the cast was off. The instant the cast was off her leg felt like it was 50 pounds lighter, making her smile warmly.

Star looked down at her leg and marvelled at the mark left from the injury in her shin, the skin above the injured shin was hairless and new with a very thin scar 2-3 inches long, showing the spot where she had been stitched up after surgery. She extended her finger and grazed the scar feeling over the bumped skin on her flawless skin. Well…it's not very flawless anymore.

"Now remember to not run on it in the next week or two, got it?" The nurses said knocking her out of her gaze on the leg.

Then Star pushed herself off the padded hospital bench and landed on her two feet, perfectly standing straight without any assistance from crutches. The feeling was spectacular; it felt like all the problems in her life had instantly disappeared in the dust. She took a few steps around the room with her new found freedom and smiled widely at her mother who was watching her daughter proudly.

"Who does it feel?" Star's mother asked her smiling daughter.

"It feels great!" Star answered with a wide grin.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Star walked through the halls with confidence and swagger, her feet leading herself instead of crutches for the first time in a long time. She sashayed her hips, gripping the straps of her backpack as she looked at the stares of her fellow peers.

She wore her faded blue jeans with her white shirt accented with an orange trim. Her brilliant blonde hair was brushed and curled ever so slightly to look as resemble someone who'd just gotten out of bed. It was tossed and turned, some bundles of hair were straight and some was curled. Her body and hair gave an aura of beauty and an 'I don't care attitude' that would make Sam proud.

She'd worked hard all morning to make herself look perfect for school today wanting to make an impression on her first day without crutches.

She walked by Dash and Paulina, both looked at her as she passed by. Dash first gave a look of surprise and then it had morphed to a dreamy gaze as he looked her over. Meanwhile, Paulina sneered at Star, looking as though she could kill the blonde with just a hard stare. She then looked at Dash and noticed his dreamy look and punched the jock hard in the arm to snap him out of it.

Star giggled softly as she watched this discreetly.

She finally arrived at her locker, getting it open with a few flicks of wrist and the locker was open. She started getting all of her stuff out of the locker when Sam had arrived.

"STAR! Your cast…it's off? How does it feel?" Sam said excitedly.

"It feels great! All I gotta not do anything strenuous and I'm in the clear!" Star explained.

Sam nodded. "Come on we got celebrate this with a movie marathon at my place"

"Your place, I've been to your place. I don't even think Danny and Tucker have been there." Star observed.

"Yeah, it could be the four of us celebrating your new found freedom!" Sam said excited

"Freedom of what?"

"Of being a gimp." Sam said jokingly, punching Star in the shoulder softly.

Star laughed, "That sounds great."

* * *

Star walked down the street with Danny, Sam and Tucker. The group of them talked about things going on at school.

"Hey Danny, you going to Dash's party tonight?" Tucker asked. This made Star's head turn in surprise.

'Danny got an invite to Dash's party? How?" Star thought confused.

"Yeah…I'm not going" Danny answered hesitantly.

"Why not? It's the party of the year!" Tucker asked surprised.

"There's more to life than just being popular Tucker" He answered, now looking straight at Star.

Star noticed this, looking back at Danny with her cheeks starting to redden.

'That's so sweet of him.' Star thought dreamily.

Soon the group made it in front of one of the many houses down the street. The house looked like any other house on the street, looking like it blended into the neighbour. Nothing was unique or goth about it, which Star expected when envisioning the home of Sam Manson.

The goth girl slipped the spider backpack off her back and dug through her bag for her keys. With joyful jingle Sam took out her black key necklace from the bag and put the keys into the lock. With a quick turn and push the door opened smoothly.

The group followed Sam inside and looked around. Their jaws dropped as they all looked at the large open hall of the Manson residence.

The hall was expansive and large, the ceiling being 30 feet tall with a large crystal chandelier lighting the whole hall up. A grand staircase stood in front of them with a decorated balcony. On the side was a large decorative living room with expensive top of the line furniture with paintings covering the walls? The floor was a fine looking marble not just the cheap tiling that was in most homes.

The hall looked like it resembled a 5 star hotel's lobby than an ordinary front hall.

'Sam Manson's loaded' Star thought in disbelief as she stared some more at the fine furnishings of the home.

"What? Too much?" Sam asked them apprehensively.

Danny, Tucker and Star all nodded open mouthed in disbelief at the home.

"How?" Tucker said in disbelief.

"Well…" Sam started nervously. "My parents are kind of…filthy stinking rich"

"Wait, you're loaded?" Danny said to her in disbelief.

"Yeah… my great granddad Izzy was the one who invented those machines that twirled cellophane around deli toothpicks" Sam said absent mindedly. "Add that with my grandfathers and fathers smart investments and you have more money than you can ask for"

"You're the deli toothpick cellophane twirling heiress!" Tucker said in disbelief.

"No way" Danny said looking over the mansion again.

A brief silence followed that was quickly thwarted by Sam, trying to not have their friends so transfixed on the mansion around them.

"Come on; let's go to the den so we can watch the movie." Sam told the group.

They all wordlessly nodded and started to follow Sam. She walked forward past the long staircase and turned to the right where a staircase going down was hidden. She started to go down the just as impressive staircase down to what would be assumed to be an average looking basement den.

But this was the Manson's house, normal wouldn't be acceptable for a rich family.

The den ceilings were high above the teen's heads. Far across the room was a large projector screen outfitted with a large stereo system to be used with the big screen television. In the middle of the den were 2 large plush couches with 3 large single leather seats. In between each of the chairs and couches were little tables to put down drinks and food on. Making it the greatest movie system ever for the teens.

On the left side of the den wall was a snack bar decked out with its own soda machine. The variety of junk food at the snack bar amazed Danny, Tucker and Star, each of them finding their favorite candy bar.

While on the right side of the den wall were shelves with movies all stacked single file and neat on the shelves and at closer inspection would find that everything was in alphabetically order.

"This is your den!" Tucker said overly dramatic.

"Is it too much?" Sam said anxiously.

Danny, Tucker and Star all nodded wordlessly. All of them shocked and amazed at decked out den.

"Can you guys actually close your mouths for a moment? It's kind of creeping me out." Sam said to her companions.

The group of teens responded by finally closing their open mouths and all turned away from what they were looking at and looked at Sam.

"You guys want to watch a movie? I've got a pretty big collection as you can see" Sam said with a sad smile.

Danny, Tucker and Star all nodded and walked over to the movie collection on the side.

But midway towards the wall of movie Star stopped and walked over to Sam, who stood there nervously.

"Why did you not tell anyone about your wealth?" Star asked the goth hesitantly.

"I believe in a having a friendship with someone who likes you for who you are instead of your social standing." Sam answered with her arms crossed.

Star nodded understanding. The people in the A-list had been friends with her because of her beauty and upper middle class lifestyle. And when she made a crazy accusation she'd suddenly been dumped by them. Or at least Paulina orchestrated it because of her fear of the blonde, which was worse than people randomly not liking Star anymore.

At least there wasn't a sense of betrayal.

'They weren't real friends. Not like how Danny, Sam and Tucker treat me. These three are my real friends.' Star thought, fully realizing the popular kid politics, and feeling like she'd become a lot wiser.

"Your amazing Sam, to be able to notice that on your own and to be able to live by that…" Star said, her voice going softer and softer as she spoke.

Sam stepped forward and put her hand on the blondes shoulder and awkwardly tried to reassure her.

"Hey Star? Can I make a confession?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah." Star said looking straight into Sam's amethyst eyes.

"When I first met you, I thought you were some popular little snob who'd been kicked out of her posse and just… made a bigger deal out of it, like trying to turn their life in one of those stupid teen gossip shows." Sam confessed.

Star just nodded numbly. "Yeah, I noticed you really didn't like me in the beginning."

Sam had a short laugh. "You sure proved me wrong Star. You're smart, loyal and pretty brave."

"No I'm not" Star said nervously, rubbing her arm unconsciously.

"Yes you are. You'd have to be to follow Paulina for so long." Sam retorted back.

Star choked up a loud laugh hearing that, she quickly covered her mouth to suppress any more embarrassing attention. She saw Danny and Tucker glance at each other by the movie catalogue wall, both wierded out by Star's sudden laugh.

Once Star stopped laughing she looked at Sam with a wide smile. "Thanks Sam, for everything. But can you do one thing for me?"

"And what is that?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Don't turn me goth" Star said straight faced to Sam.

"What? I wouldn't even…" Sam said surprised.

"You tried to make everyone vegetarian with that vegan week." Star reminded the goth girl.

Sam just responded by glowering at Star's point. "Fine, I promise to not make you goth. I didn't think you'd be into that anyways."

Star smiled, ignoring the look on Sam's face. "Thank you"

* * *

Danny and Tucker finally chose a movie. Instead of the regular horror movie that Star was usually subjected too with the trio, the boys chose a sci-fi film instead, 'War of the Stars: Episode 4' it was called.

According to Tucker it was one of the most timeless sci-fi movies of all time. Though in her mind, the movie was just ok. (Though she'd never tell Tucker that)

Meanwhile during the whole movie Tucker would question Sam about her wealth.

"Could you afford a yacht?"

"Yyyyyepp" Sam said drawn out and bored.

"Could you afford an island?"

"Of course not, that's just silly."

"Hmmm, could you afford a bowling alley?" Tucker said after some thinking.

Everyone was watching Sam now looking for answer to the fanatical question.

"We already have one. It's done the hall, over there" Sam said with a sigh, pointing down the side hallway.

"We got to play a game!" Danny said excitedly. Star and Tucker nodded excitedly on the either side of Danny.

"Fine, once the movie's over." Sam told them all, trying to calm them all down.

Star walked towards the alley, a light bowling ball in her hands. She put in good, quick strides, remembering that she couldn't run. She lifted the arm back, fingers still in the bowling ball's grip. She swung her arm forward, the ball popping off her fingers and going down the lane. But the ball wasn't in the centre of the lane it was off a bit to the left, and as it travelled down the lane it continued to go left. That was until the ball finally plunked itself in the gutter.

Star raised her hands in the air in frustration. This was now the fifth gutter ball making her substantially last. And this was against Danny and Tucker, two of the most unathletic guys in her grade.

She stormed back to one of the seats by the electronic scoreboard beside Danny, Sam and Tucker. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"Hey Star" Danny said speaking up.

"Yeah"

"Try to keep your arm straight on your next turn, that way the ball will travel straight."

"Keep your head up as well; your body self-consciously directs the ball where you want it to goal." Sam said on the side.

Star took the advice to heart trying to remember it for her next turn.

Once it was her turn again, she picked up the ball and lined herself up in front of the lane, staring down the pins.

"Remember straight arm and eyes on the target" Danny said enthusiastically.

She took a few steps forward she swung her arm back making sure it was straight, meanwhile looking right at the pins the whole time. She swung forward and let the ball loose at the target.

The ball hit the hard wood in the centre and just like Sam and Danny said, the ball travelled straight until it hit the sweet point in the pins. The pins all went down in close succession, nothing was left standing. Star had gotten herself a strike.

"YES!" Star said while fist pumping in the air. Danny, Sam and Tucker meanwhile cheered from their seats, making Star feel lighter than air.

It was at that moment that she felt like she belonged, like she now a part of the loser group. But she wouldn't have it any other way. With her leg back healthy and her new friendships, the future looked bright for Star. And this time she was sure of it.

* * *

**Yay, Star finally got her cast off! And some more character development! =D**

**So what did you all think of my rendition of 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale'?**

**Did you guys like it? Did it make sense? Was the dialogue cheesy? Please tell me in a REVIEW! Because I love to hear everyone's opinions and thoughts on the story.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It will be based off 'Splitting Images.' So look forward to that!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	14. Chapter 14

**First things first, I will firstly say that I am sorry for the huge delay on continuing this story. And to be honest it was because of my turn of focus on finishing 'The Paranormal Case' and then starting 'The Ghostly Auror' so my inspiration and focus on this story falter until I got an uncanny burst of reviews, favorites and alerts in August.**

**And so I began to rewrite this chapter while working, moving in to my new place and finishing another short story.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to review once you're done the chapter!  
Also, remember to read the important note at the end of the chapter deciding the fate of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Star exhaled in frustration as she stared down at the box in contempt. Sam, Danny, Tucker as well as Star were all carrying boxes through the halls of Casper High.

"Why am I doing this?" Star asked exasperated.

"Because you're a good friend, now stop complaining." Sam ordered.

Star sighed but continued to carry the heavy boxes. "What exactly are in these boxes anyway?"

"They're metal frog dummies for safe dissection without an innocent frog to die from our own hand" Sam said with some teenage attitude and anger.

"And do they have to be so heavy?" Star muttered.

Sam looked at her with a clear glare not saying a word to the formerly popular blonde. The group finally made it to the gym and got on the side of the stage and placed the boxes on the side. Star looked up to the building crowd of students and looked over to the drawn curtain. "Is everything set up Sam?"

"Yep, just got to do my speech and have the curtain open where-"

"Um, Sam, I got to go to the washroom." Danny interrupted in a hurried voice. Before Sam could even answer Danny took off at a startling speed and made it out of the assembly doors in a flash.

Sam groaned but just shrugged it off. Star looked over at Sam worried that her stance on frog dissections could ruin her already fragile view in the public eye of the school.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Star said to her gothic friend.

Sam looked at Star with an unamused look to her face. "I don't care what people think about me Star. This is about the innocent frogs that are cut up as some twisted learning tool from the establishment!"

Star nodded glumly and stayed silent. Once Sam was on a course of action barely anything can change her mind.

Sam looked over to Mr. Lancer who nodded to the young teen and moved his head towards the podium.

"Well, it's time. Wish me luck!"

Tucker and Star nodded and stepped back to the side of the auditorium. Sam stepped to the front of the podium and took a steady breathe before she began.

"Students and faculty of Casper High! Something sick and sinister in this school! And I'm going to show you what it is!" Sam said in an upbeat and somewhat revolutionary voice.

Suddenly the curtain behind Sam started to move open. Sam got out of the way and pointed her hands towards the poster of a frog in a red circle and crossed exe in the middle with pride. But the goth girl didn't see was the form of Danny standing right in the middle of the stage wearing a pink dress with a matching pink hat on his head.

Everyone in the school focussed all their attention on Danny and at the slightest sound of one person starting to laugh, broke the entire dam of everyone's self-control and they began to join in on the laughter.

Danny looked around at the crowd and himself in utter confusion, not sure what he should do.

"Woo! Take it off!" Tucker yelled in enthusiasm.

Star and Sam instantly looked at Tucker with a menacing glares, Tucker instantly cringed, shoulders slouching underneath the women's glares. "What…he should take it off."

* * *

_Two days later…_

Over the past two days Star started to notice a shift in how everyone in the school acted towards Danny, and it wasn't pretty. The constant jeers and insults about him in a dress and the abuse he got from Dash a day ago looked brutal to Star.

But the black haired teen just tried to ignore it even if he wasn't doing so well since he's become a slouching mess, looking as though he had almost no self-esteem left in his body.

And then he had the joy to find his locker completely trashed, the door ripped off on the floor with many pictures from two days ago of Danny in the dress. Written messages were drawn all over the pictures. Like 'girly', 'wimp' and other nastier messages drawn on the walls.

Star just watched as Danny slouched down to the ground leaning himself into the lockers and drew his knees into his chest, looking utterly defeated.

"Come on Danny, lets tell the principal about this and we'll get you a new locker." Star said in reassurance.

"What's the point, it won't help me with the rest of my problems." Danny said miserably.

"You can't just let them push you around all of the time Danny, you've got to stand up for yourself."

"Yeah? Because a small guy like me can take on those big muscled jocks like Dash." Danny said angrily.

And with that he packed up his bag of all the books and things from his locker and walked away, still slouched and miserable.

'This can't go on, I've got to help Danny somehow…'

Star started to think of anyway that she could help stop the bullying but it almost seemed nigh impossible for a whole student body to lay off on their fellow peer.

'There must be something I'm missing…' Star mused as she walked through the halls of Casper High.

She looked up and Dash in the middle of stuffing a small nerd into his locker, and then she started to remember the days where she was welcome in the Quarterback's home.

As if a light bulb buzzed on above her head, an idea of inspiration took her as she remembered a secret that she found out about Dash only a year ago and promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone about Dash's secret.

'Well maybe I could use that secret to my advantage.' Star thought with a smirk.

* * *

Star watched Dash from the side searching through his locker for his books to his next class. She tried to think of the most natural way to approach her old friend, but couldn't think of any way to hide the awkwardness of approaching the jock.

'It shouldn't be about what is the most natural. I'm blackmailing him, I should stand up tall and stand up for my friend.' Star thought, while putting her chest out proudly, starting to make her way towards Dash.

The bell rang signalling everyone to start making their way to their next class. Just as Dash closed his locker he noticed Star standing right where the door had just been laying open.

"Hey Star-nerd, how's it going?" Dash said sarcastically.

Star tried to ignore the name he'd called her and carried on with what she wanted to say. "So Dash, I've seen all of the stuff you've done to Danny in the past few days and I'm going to kindly ask you to stop picking on him, as well as stop anyone else from picking on him."

Dash just smiled slyly below at the much shorter Star. "Pfft, and you'll do what?"

Dash started to walk away from Star, making his way to next class when Star walked up from behind him. "I don't Dash, though I bet the whole school would love to hear about your teddy bear collection in your closet."

The blond jock whipped around in an instant glaring down at Star as though she'd just said something unspeakable. "You wouldn't dare. You have no proof."

Star comedically looked down at her nails, making it seem as though she was inspecting her nails. "I do know your Mum, and I'm sure she'd let me in to pick something from your house."

Dash now looked panicked and stressed as the idea of his secret teddy bear stash could be known school wide, hurting his reputation. He looked down at Star again giving an intimidating glare with his big muscular mass to try and frighten the blond girl.

Star just tried to hold her cool while he did this, trying to show just how serious she was about her threat.

Dash glared at her, now gritting his teeth in frustration at the thought of even giving in. "Fine, I'll lay off him"

"And…" Star said drawing on the D to add to the effect that she was in control of this situation.

"And I'll get everyone else to lay off him…jeez."

"Thank you" Star said with a wide smile. "Glad you could see things my way."

Dash looked at Star with his face blood red looking as though he'd do anything than be in this situation. Knowing that Star was finished with him, he shifted his books and stomped off to his class clearly looking agitated.

"Ok, now let's hope this works" Star said quietly to herself.

* * *

_Later…_

"Hey little Miss Fenton, how's it going?" A tall jock mocked to Danny as the boy walked past.

Danny winced but just tried to ignore him.

But the African American jock as well as Kwan continued to pursue behind Danny.

"Why in such a hurry Fenton? You should be careful, you might trip on your pink dress!" Kwan said laughing, expecting the skinny junior to retort in some way, but Danny just continued walking.

The two jocks didn't like that Danny was ignoring them so they both grabbed Danny by the shoulders and shoved him against the locker walls. "You should respond to him, after all, you are a lady" Kwan threatened.

"Let him go" A voice said from Kwan's right.

Kwan, Danny and the other jock all looked over to the source of the voice and saw Dash standing there with his arms looking on reluctantly disappointed at the Kwan and the other jock.

"Why?" Kwan asked confused to his best friend.

"The joke has gotten old… it just looks pathetic now." Dash explained trying to look disinterested to the whole situation.

"But-but I think it's still hilarious…" Kwan complained pitifully.

"Well who cares what you think, now let go" Dash retort immaturely.

Kwan and the other jock let go of Danny looking at Danny with no remorse, more like they had been told by their mother that they couldn't play with their favorite toy.

The two of them looked away and stomped off knocking into anyone foolish enough to get in their way.

Danny turned to Dash looking at him confused ready for Dash to do anything to him at that point.

"Why?" Danny asked the blond jock in confusion.

Dash just turned to Danny his face turning a tinge of red in anger as he stared at the shorter, less popular boy in his school. "Can't a guy do a favour without being questioned about it?"

And with that Dash turned around and walked away leaving Danny incredibly confused.

* * *

Soon Dash had reached all of the bullies of Casper High and made it a point to not bully Danny Fenton. Danny had noticed this and couldn't figure out why the bullying king of the Casper High had suddenly wanted to defend him. He had made a point of it when he had spoken to Tucker, Sam and Star at lunch.

"I don't understand why would he do this?"

"Maybe he's suddenly just realized that bullying is wrong?" Tucker guessed feebily.

"I still see him stuffing some other kids in locker. It doesn't make sense!"

Star followed along trying to not show her inward smile and secret knowledge of what had really happened.

She was happy that it worked, but she didn't want Danny to know about her actions in this affair.

Danny and his friends let her into their little group and provided support when no one else was there. They didn't ask for anything in return, so she wouldn't either.

* * *

_Days later…_

Danny and Star had their last class together and with Sam and Tucker busy with their club meetings after school. Tucker was a part of the StarBattle club (a sci-fi RTS video game with huge popularity worldwide) and Sam was a small role of the student government aspiring to big things. Since Star had been unofficially kicked out of cheerleading she had no extra curriculars and strangely Danny didn't have any either leaving the two of them to walk home alone with each other.

Danny had his hands in his pockets looking as though he was contemplating something on his mind. "Hey Star can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Did you have anything to do with Dash getting everyone to lay off on me?"

Star turned to Danny in surprise and tried to mask her surprise in the question. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Danny looked at her and gave her an inspective look. "Really? Are you sure"

"Ye-Yeah" Star said stuttering. Clearly showing how nervous she was.

"Ok then" Danny said and looked down and continued walking in silence. It was only took a few seconds for Star to crack under the guilt of Danny's silence.

"Fine, I blackmailed Dash to stop bullying you" Star said frantically showing that she couldn't deal with guilt at all.

"Wait…you blackmailed Dash!?" Danny said in surprised.

"Yeah, I knew about a collection of teddy bears that he has in his closet…"

"Teddy bear collection!" Danny said laughing.

"And you can't tell anyone about it or Dash would stuff you up a locker for the rest of your life." Star said trying to stop Danny's laughter.

"Oh man, that has to be true because that cannot be made up!" Danny exclaimed in between breaks of laughter.

It took a little bit of time for Danny to finally stop his laughter but eventually the teenage boy finally got control of himself and looked over at Star with a look of admiration. "I just realized, you blackmailed Dash to help me…"

Star blushed at the comment, putting in her hand together and nervously fiddled her thumbs. She twisted one of her feet as she tried to hide her fidgeting. "Yeah…"

Danny stepped forward and hugged the pretty blonde. "Thank you…you've made my life so much easier…"

Star wrapped her petite arms around the raven haired teen. "Anything for a friend like you, Danny."

The two stepped away from each other and blushed at the realization of their hug. Just as the two of them were going to begin walking again, Danny gasped as though he'd taken a deep breath after a long run. Then old squabbling voices were heard from above.

"We should ask for directions, you no idea where were going."

"Yes I do, we just took a wrong right a little earlier. I'm sure were on the right direction now."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

Star looked up and saw what looked like three old vultures flying over the streets. Except these vultures were a neon green colour instead of the traditional black colour. All of the bird were wearing strange hats giving of an eerie white glow.

Star watched as the three birds dived into a home on the right side of the road and went right through the ceiling. A few seconds later the vultures would come right back out of the ceiling and go into the next house.

Star gazed out amazed at the scene. Not only did the vultures look paranormal to the extreme, but they could also talk! That boggled Star's mind.

Then there was a sudden whoosh that blew Star's golden blonde hair in every direction. She looked around and then back towards the vultures again and saw for the first time in 2 weeks, was the glowing mysterious boy chasing after the vultures through the air. The vultures ran away scared of the ghost boy trying to get away from him. Soon it was impossible for Star to even watch where they went as they flew off to the distance.

'He's amazing' Star thought dreamy eyed.

"See I told you that boy existed, Danny." Star said with a big smile on her face. "Danny?"

The blonde looked around and tried to find her friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Star asked to herself confused as she started to look around the street.

Then she came to a silly thought. 'Maybe he got spooked by those ghosts.'

She laughed at thought. "I guess Danny is more of a fraidy cat than I thought"

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**IMPORTANT:  
On my profile page there is a poll that is deciding if I continue this story or not. So make sure to vote! (I'm doing this because I have a ton of stuff I want to write and if there's no more interest then I'll move onto something else, like the sequel to 'The Paranormal Case')**

**Review what you thought of the chapter! Feel free to ask anything and I will answer you (unless your an anonymous user, I wouldn't be able to PM you an answer)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	15. Chapter 15

**So based on the poll from the last chapter, it looks like I'm going to be finishing this story!**

**This chapter may be much shorter than my last few chapters but at least I finished it very quickly!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_2 days later…_

Star walked down the street towards Sam's house excited to begin the weekend hanging out with her friends. Soon she made it to the front of the large mansion knocking on the fancy oak door. Sam's mother answered it and let in Star with pleasant smile. "Hello dear, Sam is doing in the den. Have fun."

Star thanked her and made her way down the staircase seeing Tucker and Sam both sitting on two large seats talking to each other.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late…Julian was being a jerk and wouldn't give me a ride here." Star explained as she walked towards them.

"It's alright, it's pretty understandable you do live pretty far from my house."

"Yeah, that's because I don't live in the rich district of Amity" Star said with a smirk.

"Shut it!" Sam said in anger but still with a smirk towards the blonde.

"So we're all here so what do you guys want to do?" Tucker said trying to get the conversation into something productive.

"Wait don't we have to wait for Danny?" Star asked confused.

"He can't he has to join his parents college reunion all the way in Wisconsin" Sam said with a laugh.

Star grimaced at the thought, a weekend travelling in a car and watching adults thinking about the good old days. It was sure to be dull.

"Anyways…." Tucker said to get their attention again. "Should we see a movie at the theatre or stay her and play video games?"

"I say we go out, there's some really good movies coming out tonight!" Sam said excitedly.

"Like what?" Star asked expecting a horror film as the answer.

"Well there's the new Terminatra movie and the new comic book movie Booster Gold" Sam explained.

"Oh, I'm for Booster Gold, such an underrated character." Tucker said jumping up and down in his chair.

Star felt like some important information just breezed right over her head, like she should know who Booster Gold is, but sadly she didn't.

"Who is Booster Gold?"

"Ok, it's decided! We're seeing that movie!"

"Can I ever choose a movie?" Star said feebly.

"Uhhh no, because you like romantic comedies." Sam retorted with a laugh getting up from her chair.

"Only the good ones!" Star defended.

"I'm sorry Star, but there are no good romantic comedies…" Tucker said putting a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Please! One time!" Star pleaded.

"Hmmm...nope!" Sam and Tucker said both scratching their chins for comedic effect.

* * *

The group made it into the theater all seated together with their food for the movie. Sam had small bag of popcorn with no butter, meanwhile Tucker had a HUGE bag of popcorn lathered in butter with a large drink in the side cup holder. Star just had a box of her favorite candy, Fuzzy Peaches.

She poked Tucker in the side trying to get his attention. "Hey Tucker? What is this movie about?"

Tucker shook his head. "I'm not telling, except that he's awesome!"

"Come on!"

The lights around them suddenly started to dim signalling the beginning for the projection to show upcoming movie trailers and then the feature presentation.

Star watched the lengthy origin story of Booster Gold. The man born in the 25th century named Michael Jon Carter, born out of poverty in Gotham City with athletic ability giving him the opportunity to make it into college as the star QB.

But when he's past life of his father catches up with him, he's forced to rig a game to lose. When he found guilty of rigging the game he was kicked out and humiliated.

Michael becomes a security guard at the Gotham museum where his nights start to consist of him looking at the history, relics and technology from the 20th/21st centuries where stories of the great Justice League start to become his obsession. Soon Michael hatches a plan. And with the help of the standard security robot Skeets, he steals a Legionnaire flight ring, Brainaic 5's force field belt and gains a yellow-navy blue high tech suit. He then uses the hundreds year old time machine that Michael secretly discovered still functions.

He travels to the end of the 20th century and saves the life of the President from a shape shifting villain named Chiller. With his success and failure to say his proper superhero name to the President, he is introduced as Booster Gold.

Meanwhile a police agent in the future is sent back to apprehend Booster Gold while Michael revels in his new found popularity and wealth through corporate sponsorships.

Soon a super intelligent alien named Mister Mind, a caterpillar looking alien that slowly gains power and control towards his goal of world domination by faking a nuclear attack from the USSR to spring the US to use their nuclear warheads.

Throughout the movie Michael starts to learn how to become a true hero while dodging the cop from the future. Just as he's been captured, Mister Mind begins his final move for world domination, the cop and Booster resolve their differences to help defeat Mister Mind.

Booster somehow outsmarts the intelligent Mister Mind and destroys the insectoid alien in a nuclear reactor core.

In the end Booster is the hero and saves the Earth of nuclear annihilation and control under Mister Mind. He surrenders himself to the cop, but the cop decides to let Booster stay and live free in the 20th/21st century.

Star watched the movie with great interest watching as the selfish man from poverty, big headed and vain. A man had made his great deal of mistakes in his life but ends up becoming a self-sacrificing hero that people would look up to, a man that would fight and defy the odds to save the day.

She couldn't but hope that she could be like Booster and be able to redeem herself. She looked over at her two companions and couldn't help but think that she'd already done that. She smiled to herself and glowed in pride at the thought.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the theatre. Sam and Tucker were both talking about the pros and cons of the movie. It seemed Tucker enjoyed it more than Sam bringing out the competitive side between the two of them.

"What are you talking about it was so good! Especially how they made Mister Mind the main villain, he's so underrated." Tucker argued.

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's a bug version of Lex Luthor" Sam said unimpressed.

"He is not!" Tucker said in disbelief. "What do you think Star? Did you like Mister Mind?!"

"Please tell me you agree with me!" Sam said quickly trying to get on Star's good side.

Star looked at the two of them frantically search for a way to appease the two of them. "Um he was good, I mean really evil, it was just weird how he was a bug."

Tucker looked down in defeat and disappointment. "Of course she would side with Sam"

Sam meanwhile hugged her arm around Star shoulder. "And you madam chose the correct answer!" She said in a mock game show voice.

Star couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her two friends. "Hey, at least we can agree on one thing. Booster Gold is a great character! Thank you for bringing me out to the movie. I probably would've never have watched this if I was still a part of the A-List"

"Don't mention it Star, were just on a mission to expand your taste a little." Tucker said enthusiastically.

"Don't mention it Star" Sam said and then looked down at her watch. "Hey guys, there is enough time to watch the new Terminatra movie."

"What time is it?" Star asked apprehensively.

"Just before 10, meaning we can make it for the 10 o'clock showing!" Sam said excitedly.

Tucker fist pumped excitedly, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Soon the two of them were looking to Star for her thoughts. Something Paulina wouldn't even think of.

Star apprehensive about another movie since her experience with movie marathons is very small. She saw the excited looking faces of Sam and Tucker and swallowed down the feeling, deciding to trust her friends.

"Yeah, let's go! But I get to choose the next movie!" Star said smiling.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other apprehensively, knowing all too well that Star could pick a movie the two of them wouldn't like, but they relented, knowing that Star has waited long enough for her chance of a movie.

"Sure Star, just please…don't make it a romantic comedy!" Sam begged.

Star couldn't help but laugh. "No promises"

"Dang it!" Tucker said sarcastically snapping his fingers.

The three of them turned themselves around and went back into the movie theatre, ready for another cinematic experience among friends.

* * *

**Anyone notice the little 'Memory Blank' reference in this episode? You're a true Danny Phantom fan if you can see it…**

**Please review what you think. I really appreciate all your thoughts and opinions on the story. **

**My next chapter will be much longer because I will be getting into Shades of Grey!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this has been overdue…Sorry about my lack of updates for this story. It's been a hectic last two months and I've been mostly focussed on my other story 'Ghostly Auror.'**

**This chapter is based very loosely on the episode, 'Shades of Grey'**

**Also a note of warning: I use a bad word in this chapter, though I think it's justified…**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Weeks Later…_

"Ok class, here is what you've been anticipating all class" Mr. Lancer said with mock enthusiasm. "Here are the results to your spelling quiz. You will collect them in an orderly fashion up at the front"

Mr. Lancer placed the stack of papers at the front desk and walked to his desk picking up his large novel and sat back cracking the unopened spine.

Meanwhile, no one had listened to Mr. Lancer's order and instead the acquisition of a test became a free for all battle where the people at the front of the class got the best chance to pick up their quizzes.

Star eventually got her chance to look through the thinned out pile of papers and finally found her quiz. She looked to the bottom of the page where in red pen ink read, "Great work" with a capital "A" beside the comment.

Star smiled to herself, feeling very proud of herself and her improvement in her grades. She turned and saw Danny smiling as well as he looked over his test.

"So what did you get?" she asked.

"A C+" he said enthusiastically.

Star nodded in approval, "I got an A" she said almost squealing in delight.

Danny smiled to her, "You deserve it, you work much harder in school than I do" he said reassuringly. "And thanks again for the study help for this, you're a life saver."

"Don't mention it Danny, it's good to study with a friend" she said blushing a bit at the cheeks.

Off to the side there was a loud dejected groan then there was a sudden slam that startled Star. She looked over and saw Dash stilling in his desk, gritting his teeth in frustration while looking down at his quiz.

The quiz score was clear to Star's view, and solid red inked "F" was drawn at the bottom of the page.

Dash looked up from his score looking more like an angry bull that his normally cool self. He scrunched the paper into a ball and looked ready to shred it to pieces. He looked up to Danny with fire in his eyes, thinking of violent ways to take out his frustration of his poor school marks. Then he saw Star and with a bug huff, turned his body to look away in an indignant form of disgust.

Star just smiled to herself, feeling very satisfied that Dash knew his place…as well as happy to have Danny free of the jock's bullying.

* * *

_The day after…_

Star walked through the halls listening to the constant stream of whispers of gossip running through the school like a sewage system.

She heard many whispers of words:

"Valerie…"

"Fired…"

"Ghost…"

"Poor…"

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she heard of these murmurs, not sure how they all connected. Valerie was a popular girl in Casper High, an A-lister. Star used to be good friends with her when she was a part of the A-list.

She continued walking until she reached Sam's locker. The goth girl looked up to Star and smiled at her.

"Hey Star, how's it going?" She said while still looking through her locker.

"Good" Star started with a self-explanatory answer, and then she started to tread into the topic of the gossip. "But I've been hearing some gossip about Valerie. Do you know anything about that?"

Sam moved forward beside Star and started to talk very quietly. "Yeah, apparently her Dad got fired from his job and since they need money from that job her Dad sold their house to move into an apartment."

"Wow…do you know how he lost his job?" Star said remembering Damon Grey as the successful security technician that she met when friends with Valerie.

"Apparently a ghost was able to break into Axion Labs just as he was finished setting up their security system." Sam explained softly.

"That's horrible, maybe I should speak to Valerie" Star said to herself in awe.

"You do whatever you want Star, just don't involve me with it." Sam said to Star, closing her locker door and turning back to the blonde. "I'll see you at lunch? Ok."

"Yeah, sure" Star answered slowly.

And with that the two girls separated and went to their two different classes.

* * *

_Later..._

Star walked down the sidewalk at swift and eager pace. She looked up to the overcast sky wishing for some nicer weather to mark some sort of sign to a shining future. But no, she had to deal with the grey clouds covering the city landscape.

She made it to her destination, Valerie's house. It was a simple looking home, pretty big considering it was only Valerie and her Dad living in the home.

A moving truck was parked outside the home while the front lawn was filled with an assortment of items to be loaded into the truck. Star saw Valerie bringing out a large suitcase full of clothes. She gritted her teeth as she lifted the suitcase and slowly walked down the front steps of the home and deposited the bag on the front lawn.

She looked up at Star and stared at her in confusion. The blonde simply smiled and waved trying to convey that she was here to be a friend not an enemy.

"Hey Valerie, I heard about what happened at school and came by to check if you were ok. I didn't realize that you guys were moving" Star said stepping forward towards the African American girl.

"Yeah well, my Dad losing his job really hit us hard financially." Valerie said awkwardly.

"I also heard that you were cast out by Paulina as well"

She nodded. "Yeah, she didn't even give me a chance to explain myself, the moment she heard that I was poor she just cast me away like I was nothing…"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Star said solemnly.

Valerie looked away rubbing her arm, looking a bit ashamed of herself. "Oh, right…"

"But hey, that doesn't matter, what matters is that Paulina is a bitch and you look like you need help." Star said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Valerie began shyly before being interrupted by Star.

"Oh come on, you look like you need a hand. And I want to help, with the moving and in school." Star said in a determined tone.

Valerie couldn't help but smile to the blonde girl. "Ok, we need to get the rest of the clothes, follow me"

* * *

_Later…_

Star puffed her cheeks out keeping her breath in desperately, her face turning red as she lugged a heavy box full of books down the Grey's household staircase. The strength in her muscles started to strain as she made it down the front steps and she quickly walked to the grass and placed the heavy box on the ground.

She exhaled and breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath.

It had been a couple of hours since Star offered to help the Grey's and they really appreciated the hard work that she was doing for them.

Soon Valerie beside Star carrying a box of her own and laid it on top of the box Star just carried.

"We're nearly done, just got to get the last few boxes upstairs, luckily they're not that heavy." Valerie said wiping the sweat off her brow and walked off back into the house.

Star nodded and started to follow Valerie back into the Grey's home. Just as she made the first step onto the house's front deck she heard a screaming echoing voice getting louder and louder.

"Boy! Stop!" The voice yelled.

There was a great big smashing noise from behind the blonde, startling her. What she saw made her instantly scream. Standing in front of her was a gigantic dog that looked to her to be size of Clifford the Red Dog. But instead the dog looked more like a bulldog that glowed an unearthly green, saliva drooling out the side of its mouth.

Before Star could even move the dog started to sniff at Star, its wet nose poking into Star's chest and in an instant the dog started to shrink down into the size of a small puppy bulldog. The dog smiled up at Star and gave out a small squeak of a bark, its tail wagging back and forth in glee.

Star couldn't help but smile down at the strange little dog. She slowly reached out and petted the top of the dog's head. The dog quickly jumped up onto its hind legs and landed its front paws onto Star's knees.

Star couldn't help but 'aww' at the strange dog and continued to rub its head.

"What, how is that so easy for you!" A dejected echoing voice said in front of Star.

Star looked up and gasped at the sight. Standing in front of her was the mysterious ghost that had both ruined her popularity as well as saved her life. He looked exactly the same as she remember, snow white hair, glowing green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a black and white get up.

The dog quickly went off of Star's knees and ran straight at the silver haired boy.

The ghost quickly caught the dog before it could lick at his face, its little legs wiggling in the ghost boy's grip.

"I'm sending you back to the ghost zone for good" The ghost boy said sternly. But the dog just ignored him and continued to try to get to his face for a good lick.

Footsteps could be heard from behind Star. The blonde teen turned to see the girl drop the box in shock as she looked over the scene in front her. Many of the furniture and boxes were smashed or overturned by what used to be the giant green dog.

"You! Haven't you and your dog done enough!" Valerie yelled angrily at the ghost boy.

The boy visible flinched at the words and took a step back from Valerie. The dog heard the yelling and started to growl in anger towards Valerie. Soon right before their eyes the dog started to grow out of the boy's arms and started loom high above them.

The boy floated into the air and started to pull at the dog's titanic neck trying to gain its attention.

"No! Bad boy! Bad!" The boy said in disapproval trying to get the dog to calm down.

The dog simply shook its neck and launched the boy away from him right into the moving truck in the driveway, a loud crash could be heard in the background, but the girls just ignored that as they tried to step away from the growling dog.

The dog leaned down, the lip trembling from the rumbling growl. Star closed her eyes in fear of the ghost dog while Valerie tried to keep her back as straight as possible but still couldn't impose the dog.

Right before the dog could make any more moves a high pitched whistle sounded from behind the dog. The dog turned quickly and saw the ghost waving his hands up and down trying to get its attention. "Come on, boy, come on!"

The ghost boy flew down and grabbed a nearby soccer ball from the front yard and shaked it, trying to get the dog excited. It seemed to have worked because the gigantic dog's tail now waged back and forth, its large tongue extending out of its mouth as the dog panted feverously.

"You want the ball? Now go get it!" The boy said as he threw the ball down the street.

The dog ran off going through the Grey's stuff, destroying some more items in his wake. The boy quickly flew behind the dog not noticing the dog's destruction.

Both Star and Valerie were silent as they slowly stepped down the house steps and inspected the damage in the front lawn. It looked like a disaster zone straight out of a movie, it just wasn't pretty.

Valerie ran over to the moving truck and saw that a good portion of the furniture was wrecked as well. She stared at it all wide-eyed putting her hands on the side of her head shaking her in disbelief. "I can't believe that- that this happened"

Star put her hand on Valerie's shoulder trying to comfort the African American girl. "Believe me, back when I saw that ghost at the pep rally…the time when I broke my shin bone, I couldn't believe it either"

"Bu-But what were those things?" Valerie said in disarray.

"Well, Danny's parents say that boy with the white hair is a ghost…that dog is probably one too"

"Wait a minute. Those were ghosts!" Valerie yelled in hysterics.

* * *

**Sorry if the end of the chapter feels very forced, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review what you think. **

**And if any of you are fans of 'Ghostly Auror,' don't fret the next chapter is on its way. It'll just take some time in between finals. Always remember, I try to update any progress on my profile for your benefit!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh, I do not like this chapter, just tough to motivate myself to write for. But it's done and now I can get to something that I've wanted to get too for a while! **

**Also, sorry about the wait, people who read Ghostly Auror would know that I've been busy with finals, the holidays and writing for other stories. **

**I also referenced two episodes of Danny Phantom in chapter, kudos to anyone who notices them. They're pretty easy.**

**But without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17

_Three weeks later…_

As the next two weeks went by Star and Valerie got much closer as friends. They started to hang out with each other on a more frequent basis.

At first Valerie would say that she would be too busy to hang out with Star but now, the two would seeing each other every day at school and after. They even went to the recent 'Ember' concert when the pop star was recently in town.

They watched Tucker storm the stage and spectacularly fail to sing the hit song, "You will remember my name" by Ember, ruining the awesome mood of the concert. Though Star was still had a really good time with Valerie.

Star enjoyed hanging out with Valerie, she liked her company with Sam, but Valerie had the quirks of being a little more girly than Sam, giving Star the opportunity to talk about more girly topics with Valerie than with Sam.

When the full group would hang out together at lunch, Danny and Tucker would be friendly to Valerie and try to include her. Meanwhile Sam would be passive and little bit aggressive to Valerie which made the relationship between Sam and Valerie fairly awkward.

Star knew that there was no one that Valerie or Sam would hang out with each other if Star wasn't there to act as the glue that got them to actually be friendly to each other.

Though to be fair the times that all five of them are all together has only happened maybe three times and two of those times was a trip to the Nasty Burger.

In this time Star noticed that with her lack of exercise from her injury and being kicked off the cheerleading squad has been making her gain some weight. Her hips had flared up a bit and curves were starting to look more like a women's body instead of a little teen's body. She was not happy about her stomach getting flabbier.

She thought about what the boys around her must be thinking, hoping that no one around her would notice. She thought of Danny specifically hoping that he wouldn't notice out of everyone around her.

One day at home, Julian joked that Star was looking a bit plumper than usual which set her emotions off, causing her to cry.

Julian had told her that he was only joking with the off handed comment. As much of jerk her brother could be, he still cared for her and showed that he really felt bad for making her cry.

She expressed her dissatisfaction with her body to Valerie and this spawned the idea for the two of them to start working out. Star immediately said yes, knowing that having a friend to motivate her to get in shape.

* * *

It was early morning in the city, the sun was just starting to shine over the cityscape, a thin veil of fog covered around the knees creating an ominous feeling for anyone awake. In the streets were Valerie and Star running along the side walk by the central park in the middle of Amity Park. They turned at the park entrance and started to run through the park trail going through the dirt trail through some trees. They both breathed in the winter air as they ran in their jacket and shorts.

The cold nipped at their exposed skin at the knees and lower thighs making the skin red. Star's breathing was becoming more and more haggard as she tried to keep up with her African American friend who was now starting to split away from her.

Then a lone tree on a hill was in sight lifting Star's spirits. This tree was the end point of the girl's runs where they would take a break before they started running again. All she wanted at that point was to reach that tree and collapse in the dew covered grass of the hill.

Valerie reached the tree first just by a few seconds. Star reached it and automatically slumped into the tree as she haggardly breathed to catch her breathe.

This was the fourth run that the two of them have done so far and since then it has only gotten harder to reach the end point for Star as Valerie got faster and faster with unbelievable improvement in her strength and endurance in the last month.

"Here" Valerie said offering a baby blue water aluminum water bottle. Star grabbed it and immediately drank the water to sedate her thirst.

"You're getting really fast Valerie" Star complimented.

"Yeah, I guess my work outs after school are paying off" Valerie said with pride.

Star sat down on the grass of the hill and looked at the suburban city as the sun had just risen out of the bright yellow shine and brightened the sky from dark blue to the ordinary sky blue colour. It looked like it truly was a new day.

"Hey Star, I need you to be honest with me about something." Valerie said sitting down beside the blonde staring into her eyes.

"Depends…" Star answered nervously.

Valerie sighed and nodded in agreement. "Do you have a crush on Fenton?"

"N-No…" Star said lamely, her cheeks instantly started to spark red as she blushed.

"Your lying…I can see it from a mile away Star" Valerie said a little satisfied.

Seeing that there was no use, Star just nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

"For how long?"

Star froze at the question, she knew how much she hated her savior ghost so she couldn't be fully honest about her answer. Though when she thought about the question she couldn't help but realize that her crush has always been a back and forth between Danny and her ghostly savior.

"It's been a little on and off. But the earliest was a couple of months ago" Star answered.

"You going to make a move on him?" Valerie asked with a friendly nudge.

Star couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know. I haven't even thought about that…"

And it was true, she'd never even thought about a bigger relationship with Danny. Maybe it was because of her on and off infatuation with the Phantom that was a part of that. Either way the possibility of getting farther into a relationship seemed to be stagnate to her.

"Come on, we better get back to get ready for school." Valerie said getting up.

Star got up as well quickly stretching her now stiff muscles from the time that she'd sat down. She passed her water bottle to Valerie who put it away in her pack.

Then the two of them went off and started running back to their homes.

* * *

_After school…_

Star walked side by side with Danny going towards Danny's house to study for the English exam that was scheduled later in the week.

"Hey is your sister still dating that Johnny Thirteen guy?"

"Nope, they broke up" Danny said thankfully.

Star couldn't laugh at the comment. She remembered seeing the guy with Jazz when they were studying together one day. "Yeah I didn't see how she could date a guy like that. I mean she so smart while that guy was-"

"A loser?" Danny finished for her.

"A mean loser" She corrected giving Danny a smile.

"Yeah… I didn't like him either"

Taking a brave step forward Star did something that she couldn't even believe, but she did it anyways. "So…you crushing on anyone Danny?"

Danny stopped walking and looked at her surprised, his cheeks becoming red instantly. He looked away shifting side to side nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Star offered, noticing the boy's obvious discomfort.

"No… it's alright. And to be honest I'm kind of conflicted between these two girls. I like them both and they're both great I just don't know if one of them would want to be with me. I'm also a little conflicted on who to choose, not that one is worse its just… they're both so great." Danny said spilling a bit of his heart out to Star looking a little depressed by revelation.

"Danny, you would make of those girls real happy" Star said enthusiastically trying to cheer Danny up.

One thing that Star noticed was Danny's admission of using any names, and she couldn't help but think that Danny might actually like-like her. The very thought made her stomach flip as she thought of the possibility that Danny may like her as something more than friends.

"So what about you?" Danny asked innocently.

"What about me?" Star questioned confused.

"Who are you crushing on?" Danny said elaborating a little more.

"Oh, well…" Star started nervously feeling a little guilty that Danny had shared so much just now that she felt a little pressure to share a bit as well.

"I don't know, at one point I had this really unrealistic crush with someone that I would never be able to have a date with, then, I started to like someone more realistic for me and he's really great." Her face was now a beat red as she rubbed her arm self-consciously.

"There is no reason that guy won't like you Star, you should try your luck" Danny said getting closer to Star.

They both looked at each ice blue eyes meeting turquoise and in an instant Star nodded and started to walk again. "Yeah…maybe"

Danny joined alongside her as the two of them continued to walk down to Fenton works unsure how their future romances unfold. But they both shared a close bond of friendship.

* * *

**I really ended the chapter poorly but you know what, I just wanted this chapter to be over and done with!**

**I hope you enjoyed my brand of little bit of teen romance here. I tried to not make it too mushy.**

**Remember to review what you think, I always appreciate everyone's input on my work. **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


End file.
